Ultra Dimension Neptunia: Purple Whirl Wind
by Crimson Hero Writer
Summary: Another Neptastic Tale of a young man getting sucked into a world like he never seen before. A adventure with a crazy purple goddess and a sadist? Join Anthony in this Fan requested story as he embarks on a crazy adventure filled with laughter, fun, love and happiness. Will this man find the way to let the Mature Sexy Swordstress CPU into his heart or not? Dark Segments Warning!
1. Prelude to a New Adventure

**Prelude of the New Life**

So we are here again. Another Neptunia Fan-fiction another dream that will never come true. That what people want you to believe. I will tell you a story as I have a crazy life that I want everyone to enjoy listening to. I, Anthony Cooper will start my story at my own home. I'm sixteen and live with my grandparents, but they don't even think I even exist half the time. The only thing that I have is a Sega Genesis and my PS3. I wait for a copy of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Victory to come to my house since I never get to go anywhere other than my part time job to fix computers for people.

I guess I should tell what I look like for your brains to show a a good story. I'm five feet and eight inches with short brown hair. I have dark brown eyes and a scar on my forehead (Insert Harry Potter joke here). I wear a black t-shirt and black jeans with black skater shoes. They are comfy. I always wear a black and gray hoodie with skull designs on the back of it. Now let's get back to my story. I turn on my Sega Genesis and put in the Shining Force II Cart and play it up until I hear a door knock.

"Here it's for you dude" My uncle stated to me as he hands me the game. I nod my head and proceed with opening the box. It's the game I order, but it the limited edition copy. I really scored on this since I don't remember ordering a limited edition copy. I put the new game in my PS3 and wait for it to load. I never have to do this shit with the Genesis. I finally see the opening theme as I am amazed by it. I guess I will start. It froze as soon as I decided to tap start. The T.V has this whirling effect on the screen. I decide to tap on the screen and it moves in waves.

The hell? Is the happening right now? I must be going crazy from lack of sleep. I tap it again. It moves once more. Is this some Persona 4 shit happening right now? Is there a world beyond this? I thought fuck it and try to put my arm through the T.V and my eyes go wide as I see my arm inside the T.V.

"This is getting really creepy right now. Well I guess It can't hurt to get prepared before I do something crazy. I grab a few swords I have hidden in my room that my uncle gave to me. I know they ain't going to due much, but it's better than nothing. I'm should be ready be nightfall. I turn off my PS3 and play on my Genesis, but that isn't working either. Damn thing is old as hell. It was my uncle's from when he was a kid. I just lay in my bed and take a nap to kill the time.

I wake up and it's nighttime with everyone asleep I get ready to turn on my PS3 and turn on the new Neptunia game. The screen goes blank the same way it did before. I grab two swords and go right in. I jump through the T.V and find myself in a empty space.

"God damn I got myself stuck in space. Just wonderful. I see something over there." I go towards a platform and start to walk on it. I heard a voice.

" _If you are here then that mean it is time"_

"The hell are you talking about?"

" _I have no time to explain. It's time for your adventure to begin. You must aid a rather childish woman in her journey."_

"What?" I'm thinking that I just made a big mistake.

" _I will take you to your starting point young man"_ I hear the opening theme to the Neptunia anime.

"The fuck? OH SHIT!" I get sucked into a whirlpool unable to escape. The hell is this shit. I'm going to get the writer for making this opening chapter as cheesy as hell. I find myself in the sky.

"You know I have to be calm. I'm just going insane that's all." O the opening is still playing. God damn it.

"You know what? I'm not going to be the typical main character because that is really damn boring and I'm falling aren't I?" I See a purple haired girl falling not to far from me.

"I guess I'm playing hero again. I'M COMING!" I try to glide my way through the sky as I manage to grab her. She spoke up.

"O! You must the hero that is going to cushion my fall. Thank a bunch buddy." She states with a bright smile.

"HECK NO! WE ARE FALLING!"

"WHAT I CAN"T HEAR YOU FROM ALL THE WIND!" You don't say crazy lady.

"JUST HOLD ON! WE ARE ABOUT TO HIT LAND I THINK!"

"THAT DON"T HAPPEN UNTIL WE GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!"

"THE HELL YOU KNOW THAT!"

"I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER OF COURSE!" she said with her bright smile she seems to like using.

"NO! I"M THE MAIN CHARCTER!"

"O YOU WISH BUSTER!"

"I AM DAMN IT!" I have no clue what is happening, but I know that I'm in for one hell of a ride. New adventure here I come!

 **Author's Note: I'm only to state this once. If you are looking for a story that follows the Victory storyline. . .I would not proceed because I'm not going to follow it what so ever. This is my story and my way to release my happier side of me :D If you are ready then ONWARD TO A NEW ADVENTURE!**


	2. It's Raining Main Characters

**Chapter 1**

 **It's Raining Main Characters.**

So all I can say is that I'm in the air falling for my life. Hope I have main character luck.

"OH SHIT WE'RE MAKING A CRASH LANDING!"

"O PLEASE PROTECT MY CUTE LITTLE NEP BUTT!" She grabs on to me tightly.

"I'M TRYING OVER HERE!" She gets on top of me.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WOMAN!"

"USING YOU AS A CUSION!"

"O SCREW YOU LADY! OH FUCK!" My back hits the ground, but somehow I'm not dead.

"Owwww... I can't feel anything" I have a cute girl on top of me and I can't move at all. Her face is really close to mine. She is really bright purple eyes.

"Thank you kind stranger." She gets off of me with her bright smile. I notice and another small lady. She is holding a plushy. She has magenta eyes and long light purple hair. It seems to be braided with a light pink ribbon I don't know what to say I'm really dizzy from that fall. Her outfit is rather frilly as well with the colors of pink white and light orange with long thigh socks and bear slippers. The heck kind of outfit is that? I just had a chill run down my spine. Oh shit.

I finally get to look at the girl I saved. She has a choker similar to the ditzy looking girl. She has lilac short hair with bangs that reach to her collar bone and purple eyes. She has a hoodie on with blue and purple linings and the main color is white. The zipper part has a big "N" on it and the strings on the end seem to have USB plugs? Correct me if I'm wrong. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks and her panties. . .umm white with purple stripes. Your welcome guys.

"Hellooo Who are you guys?" The ditzy girl asked with her finger on her chin.

"I'm Neptune and I have no clue that guy is other then he says that he is the main character." I am the main character.

"Oooo I'm Plutia It's nice to meet you Neptune." So that girls name is Plutia and the girl I saved her name is Neptune. Neptune as in Hyper Dimension Neptunia Neptune? Now I know I'm not dreaming, but the hell? Did that T.V take me to another dimension? That is screwed up. That Plutia girl looks down at me.

"You OK Mister?" She asked me. I just blink as I try to get up.

"Yea I'm fine somehow. I'm Anthony by the way. It's nice to meet you." I stated as I try to move around.

"An-th-o-ny? I think I will call you Anty." Are you serious? This can't be happening I don't know what is worse Tony or Anty.

"Tony seems like a better name I think." She said with excitement. O hell no!

"But Anty is cuter Neppy."

"Neppy?"

"That's your name Neppy." Plutia smiles.

"I get a cute nickname too. Yay for me!" Neptune jumps. Dear god I think I just entered hell. I get and try to walk a little. I'm so sore.

"I need to think for a second here."

"Think? Why?" Plutia asked me.

"Because I know I'm not home at all."

"Well I'm not home either. My home is Planeptune."

"My home is fucking Earth, but this doesn't look like Earth at all." I stated in panic.

"You are no longer on Earth Anty. I don't know what Earth is, but you're in Gameindustri and this is Planeptune." Plutia stated.

"I'm WHAT!" So I have just entered the world of Hyper Dimension Neptunia. This is going to be so much fun.

"You seem shocked Tony."

"And you're not shocked that you're not home at all?"

"She said this is Planeptune, so I am home, but it looks rather different than I remember."

"You live here to Neppy?"

"Yep! I'm the CPU of Planeptune." I will say that a CPU stands for Console Patron Unit.

"Ooooh you're a CPU of Planeptune too?"

"What the heck do you mean too?" Neptune asked in confusion. I have a hunch that Plutia over here is a CPU too.

"I'm the CPU of Planeptune here Neppy. That is what I mean. Come on let's go to my place. You coming to Anty?" She asked me.

"I have no choice at this point do I? Plutia takes us to her basilicom. It's really bright. It's way too bright for my taste. I see a really tiny fairy on a tome levitating towards us carrying a bag. She is a tiny fairy with blonde hair and in a purple dress with blue eyes. She is soo adorable!

"Where have you been Plutia!" O she is in bitch mode I see.

"Oh no where at all. I just brought some new friends with me, that's all" Wait friends? I didn't agree to any damn friendship.

"Ummm let me carry that bag for you little fairy." I take the tiny bag off her hands and put in down on the table near by.

"You're so nice young man. What's your name?"

"I'm Anthony Ma'am." I tried my best to be proper.

"You spoken properly. How gentleman of you. I'm Histoire."

"OH Histy you're so adorable!" Neptune shouted. I can't deny that.

"OH Histy is a cute name." Plutia stated. O dear lord in Jesus Christ. Someone saves me from this craziness.

"You are?" Histoire asked Neptune.

"I'm Neptune! It's nice to meet ya mini Histy."

"Mini Histy?" She seems confused. I know that this is a small version of Histoire. I guess I must be in a even different dimension. Great just what I needed, a different world that I have no clue about.

"Where I'm from the Histy that I know is bigger than you."

"I see. This must mean you're not from here."

"Nope. Not at all." Mini Histoire looks at me.

"You must not be from here either."

"No, I'm not even from this universe to be frank with you"

"I figured that much. Your clothes stand out."

"I expect nothing less from you Histoire"

"He is not from here either?" Plutia asked.

"No Plutia he isn't. I will need to spend three days to figure out what is going on here." Histoire looked at my swords.

"You can fight?" She asked me. My eyes widen in shock.

"I have some training I suppose." I smiled.

"You could help Miss. Lazy Pants here with some monster slaying." She stated with some emotes.

"That is so tiring though." Plutia seem like he lazy time.

"How about if we take out some monsters then we can relax all you want Plutia." I figured I could bribe her.

"Really? Yay! You're so awesome," Plutia give me a bear hug. She is stronger than she looks.

"Awesome! I would love to Nep some enemies up!" I hand her one of my katanas.

"Here you will need a weapon."

"This sword is awesome. It's purple just like me. Your a cool kid." Neptune seems happy with the weapon.

"I try my best to be a good person."

"Let's lay around today Anty." Plutia takes my hand and takes me to the T.V that as a console hooked up. It looks like a genesis. Sweet I get to live my childhood. Neptune, Plutia and I enjoy game time for the rest of the day. Neptune passes out with pudding cups around her, so it leaves just me and Plutia. She is clinging on to me.

"You're so snugly Anty." She stares into my eyes. I have a horrible feeling about this.

"That's nice, but why are you clinging on to me."

"Because you're my pillow." She lets out a adorable smile.

"You're not going to let me go?"

"You don't want me to hold you?" Plutia looks sad.

"I-it's not that at all!"

"We're friends right?" She stated with a her adorable smile and puppy eyes. Damn it my fucking weakness for cute things.

"Yes Plutia We are friends." It's better to see her happy and just have fun.

"Yay! Anty is my friend! You know you're my first guy friend." Plutia giggled. I just had a cold chill down my spine. I just have this feeling if I don't keep her happy that I'm going to die.

"O I see."

"Please be gentle with me." The hell!?

"What?!"

"You're really adorable when you blush. I want to be a plushy of you."

"Of me?"

"Of course. I make plushies of all my friends. I should show them sometime, but I wanna take a nap. Come one Anty take a nap with me." She giggled again.

"I guess I will. I am rather tired."

"Me too." She yawns and puts her face on my chest and falls asleep."

"Plutia? O great she fell asleep. I guess I will just close my eyes for now and sleep." I close my eyes and try to sleep. Mini Histoire looks at us.

"I hope that he could shape her up a little. He seems like a serious type of guy." She told herself. " I must find out just what is happening here." She floats away form us.

So this is how my adventure begins. I'm in a world that I have no idea what is in it. I guess I will just g with it and enjoy the time I have in this world. I'm in for a crazy adventure. I wonder what is in store for me. I guess only time will tell me what is to come. I hope I will survive all of this. So there is Neptune, the hyper active CPU and then there is Plutia, a calm and lazy CPU. This will be fun to say the least. A new life begins for me now.

 **Author's Note: Hello Everyone. My new story that has come blasting to me. Please don't worry I will go over my head with now three story to due. I really wanted to do a laid back and fun story for a change. Please enjoy this fun-filled adventure that is to come and to you that wanted this. Your welcome :) Until the next chapter.**


	3. The Power of the Sadist

**Chapter 2**

 **The Power of the Sadist**

I wake early the next morning, but I have a girl clinging on to me. She is cuddling me like a teddy bear. I try my best to move her, but no luck she isn't going to budge. I go close to Plutia's face.

"Hey Plutia? It's time to wake up." She opens her eyes and yawns right in my face.

"Is it morning already? Awwww Anty did you have to wake me up." She sounds grumpy.

"I'm sorry Plutia, but we need to go out and slay monsters today.

"But I wanna cuddle some more Anty." She cuddles herself against my chest. Damn the cuteness. I can't resist. Damn you Plutia. I just sigh.

"Just a little more, but then we need to go and fight some monsters alright?" I told her. She is just lucky that she is adorable. Why do I have a feeling this will bite me on the ass later?

"Yaaaay. You're the best Anty." She falls right back to sleep on my chest.

'The heck is with this girl. How can someone of her power be so laid back." I look at Neptune.

'I guess I should say the same about Neptune over there surround by her own pudding cups.' I just laugh under my breath.

'Plutia you're lucky that I can be nice.' I decide to close my eyes for a few more hours before I wake up again with a plate of food next to me. What is with the chocolate cake?

"The heck?" Plutia comes out with a piece of chocolate cake.

"Eat it Anty. It's soooo goood." She is the definition of ditzy. Case and point right here.

"A-alright. Thanks Plutia."

"You're awesome Plutie!" Neptune devours her piece of chocolate cake. Why are eating cake before battle?

"You're welcome Neppy." Plutia smiles. Did she just accept the Neptune has a nickname for her or did it not go through her head yet. I get up and grab my sword. It's black with a red shine on it. I had it sharpen before I even came here. I'm really glad I sharpen my weapon.

"Let's go girls!" I said with excitement. I get to beat some monsters

"Ooooook," She walks out of the basilicom and looks at me and Neptune. Is she seriously going to wear that outfit out to battle. I worry about that girl.

"Let's go Tony!" Neptune grabs my hand and takes me to a near by forest. It's really dense and full of dogoo, a slime like monster with a dog face. Don't question alright.

"Finally some fighting!" I run towards the dogoos and slice through them one by one.

"Wait for us Anty!" Plutia stated as she smacks away the dogoos in her path. That one toy. I hate to be hit by that. Dogoos starts to surround us.

"Well more targets for me!" My eyes glow red.

"Ooooooo look at Anty Neppy!" Plutia points at me as I slice through the endless horde of dogoos.

"Don't think you can take my role Tony!" She charges in with me as we now slice through the endless swarm.

"Awwww let me join." She runs towards us and fights with us. We keep fighting for what seems hours. A giant wolf comes out of no where are charges at Plutia.

" I got you now asshole!" I block the claws and a red aura starts to surround me. What the hell is happening to me.

"Anty?"

"Fuck you you damn beast!" I fling the wolf away from and now a giant dogoo is in front of us.

"You're going to be so fun." I cackled as I saw the potential fun in front of me. I feel like another side has awoken.

"I better transform! Here I GO!" Neptune seems like she tries to transform, but nothing happen and the giant dogoo goes to her. I go in front of it and take the hit.

"UGH! Damn it Neptune be more careful." The aura grows bigger. "I'm taking you down you giant blob!" I charge at it.

"Charging Sword Dance!" I slice and dice through the giant jelly monsters.

"Cross Combo!" Neptune strikes the enemy several time then uppercuts it. I jump to attack it in the air with Neptune.

"Let me fight! Faaancy Raain!" A giant stuffed animal falls on the dogoo finishing it off.

"Damn thing was child's play." The red aura weakens for a little bit. Plutia looks at me.

"You alright Anty?" She asked me.

"Yea why you ask?"

"You seem angry Anty."

"Yea Tony you're all powered up and stuff."

"I have no damn clue the hell you girls are talking about." The giant wolf charge at me sending me flying to a tree. I get away from the tree.

"You motherfucker!" The aura grew bigger and I charge at the beast.

"Darn it I wish I could transform. How I can't I'm the main character!"

"Now is not the time for pointless banter!" "AGH!" My blood spread to the floor. " You bastard!" I know I only have so much time before the pain kicks in.

"Anty?! Looks like I'm going to have to help. Here I go!" A beam of light comes down on Plutia. I see a extremely voluptuous woman as she smacks the wolf away from me.

"The hell? Holy shit!" That chill coming down my spine is trying to warn of this. This is Plutia's CPU form. Her look is of a dominatrix. Her hair is very long and flowing with the color of iris blue and her eyes are a darker shade of magenta. A black one piece body suit with high heels with trance of magenta on it. She also has matching choker and earrings. I can barely hold on. I look at the woman who once was a innocent girl. I hear a laugh coming from her.

"Don't worry. I will take care of this and then you and I will have our one on one session alone." She looks at me with a evil grin. Someone saves my innocents please! She charges at the giant wolf and fights it off no problem.

"Fighting viper!" She slashes at the wolf a few times following and a explosion. It falls with no effort on her part. She is so fucking strong.

"It was a shame that our play date had to end so soon." She looks at me and comes towards me. I walk slowly until my back hits the tree. I have never thought in my life I would be turned on and scared for my self. This is really thrilling to be honest.

"Aw why are walking away from me, my little boy toy." Oh fuck me! She looks at Neptune.

"You wish to join me Neppy?"

"No no no no noo! I'm good! He is the character right now!" Screw you Neptune.

"Hehehe more fun for me than." She puts her hand on my cheek. I'm shaking in fear.

"I'm so happy to finally meet my new play thing. I'm Iris Heart and it's a pleasure to meet you. You look so young and inexperience. Allow me to give some experience."

"WOAH! The hell are you doing!"

"Let me get to know my new toy a little. You're going to be so fun." She puts her hands on my chest and pushes to the tree. Please save me anyone! Please I don't want to die, but with her maybe it will not be so bad.

"Damn you. . ."

"Oh? Are you turn on by me?" She puts her face close to mine.

"N-no!"

"Don't lie to me or I will have to punish you." She lets out a evil grin.

"I dare you try that."

"O this my little boy toy a masochist?" I didn't say a word.

"Let's test this out then. I haven't had someone like you in forever. Tell me what brings you to my world? She asked me.

"I-I have no clue!"

"Don't worry we have all the time in the world." Neptune hides behind the bushes.

"Jeez Sadie sure is scary."

"You don't say Neptune!"

"No no no. You need to look at me right now little boy." She puts my face towards her. I let out a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at now?" She question.

"This will not do anything to me since I'm such a fucking masochist!"

"That is just more fun for me Anty" She said in a rather seducing voice.

"You're going to torture me sexually are you?"

"Let's see where are session leads to Anty." She laughs straight at me.

"Don't expect me to hold back." My eyes glow brighter red.

"Oh my you horny beast. Looks like I will have to restrain you." She pulls out some rope. The hell did that come from? She ties me to the tree.

"There we go. Now I can play with you all I want."

"Please do Iris heart. I'm going to enjoy this."

"I'm glad you are sooo willing to have fun with me. Now I will get everything out of you if it's the last thing I do." This goes on for hours and she tries her best to get info out of me, but I enjoyed it way to much to say anything other that I'm from earth and I fell into a T.V. Screams could be heard as I'm getting tortured because I wouldn't spit anything out. I didn't think I would get this kind of treatment. I'm so going to feel this in the morning. I'm covered in bruises and whip marks as my clothes are all worn down. She laughs and give a gentle on the cheek.

"I must thank you for giving me a really fun time. I hope we can do this again, my little boy." She takes off the rope and transforms back to the innocent Plutia. I pass out from all the pain.

"Anty?" She pokes my body. Neptune finally comes out of her hiding spot and shaking in fear.

"Please don't transform Plutie. That was too scary to watch. I didn't think he would enjoy all of that." She looks at my knocked out body.

"Neppy help me carry him back to the basilicom." Plutia and Neptune carry my mangled body. Mini Histoire looks at my body in panic.

"W-w-w-what happened!?"

"He just injured himself that's all. I'm putting him in my room." Plutia takes my body to her room and puts me on her bed.

"Neptune are you alright?"

"I can not unseen and what I just saw. I have never been scared."

"O dear did she . . .transform?" Neptune just nods.

"I hope he comes out alright."

I am on Plutia's bed. She puts herself next to me and uses a healing potion on me.

'I can't have you all hurt and stuff. I want to cuddle with you without causing you pain.' She puts herself close to me.

'Today was so much fun. We should have more fun like that." She chuckles and snuggles her face against my chest. I need to make sure I prevent from her transforming. As much as I enjoyed that, I know my body can't take that kind of abuse. Iris Heart seems really interested in me. Why though? O please don't tell it's because of me being a masochist. There must be more than that. This is all screwed up. I need to get to the bottom of this or I can just enjoy myself. Eh who knows what will happen. I know for once thing Iris Heart must be in small doses, but I wouldn't mind talking to her again. I'm curious about her. Neptune can't transform either? I wonder what all that is about. I guess I will have to wait and find out.

 **Author's Note: So that was fun XD. I feel bad for my OC. Just a little. Anyways Thank for reading and I hope you enjoyed a Plutie chapter :). Until next time.**


	4. Nep's Confusing Heart

**Chapter 3**

 **Nep's Confusing Heart**

I try to move, but as you know I have a Plutia stuck on me. She is a confusing woman to say the least. I hear her yawn. Good now I don't need wake her wake. I did say she could lay around all she wanted to. She stares right at me with her magenta eyes

"Gooood Morning. How you feeling Anty?" She giggles with her usual smile. I guess I was a comfy pillow last night. I just realize that I'm in a girl's bed. O GOD WHAT HAPPENED!?

"I'm fine weirdly enough." Did she take my innocence!? Damn it was saving that!

"You OK Anty?" I look right at her.

"Y-yea. Nothing happened right?"

"Nope. I just put you in my bed and used you like a body pillow." That's reassuring in a way. Neptune barges right in.

"Hello. . .am I disturbing something here?"

"No no no no no no! You're alright Neptune!"

"You sure you weren't busting some moves on Plutie?" The hell is with the jealousy in the air.

"I put my life on that statement Neptune. Now what you need?" Plutia gets out of bed and walks towards the door.

"I'm going to leave you to be for now." Plutia laughs and closes the door behind her. The fuck just happened? This leaves Neptune and I alone. I guess I need to get to know her. I got to know Plutia plenty. O god did I! Neptune looks right at me with anger in her eyes. A angry Neptune looks rather funny.

"The heck is with that look Neptune?"

"SO you say you're the main character huh?" She said in a haughty tone.

"Well this is my story and this is a fan fiction, so yea I am."

"Only I can break the forth wall like that!" She tackles me off the bed. I try to hold her in place.

"Look Neptune! I don't what your damn deal is, but as far as I'm concerned this is my story."

"My name is in the title and the subtitle is purple whirl wind."

"That just a name the damn writer made up because of you and Plutia are going to drive me to insanity!"

"But that is one of my many gimmicks! I can't let some teenager take it away."

"You're one to talk there Neptune."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean buster!" Her face is very close to mine.

"I rather not be rude Neptune." I get a punch right in the gut and a pantie shot as she gets up. God damn my fucking luck.

"You're sure are rude." I get up.

"I wasn't trying to be Neptune. Why can't we be both just be the main characters?" She looks at me and blushes.

"B-but when a man and woman are the main characters. . ." I cut her off.

"No I really don't see that happening. . ." I look down on the floor. I hear her screaming at me as I try to block it. Neptune shakes me around. No woman has never bothered to even get to know me. . .let alone go out with me. That will never happen again. The last girl I bother to put time and effort into just fucked me over at the end. So what Neptune was about to say should not be said. She gets right in my face.

"Why did you go all zombie on me?" I look at her purple eyes in silent. I guess dating and love and all the garbage is a super touchy subject for me.

"Please don't ever bring that up Neptune."

"About the whole Main characters falling in love cliche?" Damn it Neptune. My face got red in anger.

"YES! That fucking shit is stupid as hell! Love is a dumb fucking emotion that just hurts people! Never ever bring that fucking garbage up!" Neptune backs up. I look right at Neptune. Knowing my dumb ass I will fall in love again, just like a fucking idiot. I tear up in pure rage. I just start screaming profanity for little while as Neptune just stare at me. She had a concerning look on her face.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK IT! DAMN IT!" I feel so much anger inside me. The red aura surround me. I notice arms wrapped around me. I look up and see Neptune.

"Calm down there buddy. I'm sorry for making you angry." She looks right into my now red induced brown eyes as I calmed down a little. I see her smile ever so brightly plated on her cute face. The red aura subsides as I felt calm.

"I'm. . .sorry Neptune. You just hit a nerve." Neptune pulls me in to her chest.

"You just need someone to vent to. Hey, since we're are the main characters you can always vent to me buddy." Neptune. . .the hell is going on with you now?

"Neptune. . .Neptune!" I put my face on her chest and just start crying. This is getting way too damn emotional for me. This is suppose to be a fun-loving story.

"There there buddy. Just let those tears out on old Neppy here." She pats me on the head. I look up at her with tears filling up.

"T-thank you Neptune. You're so nice." I crack a smile.

"Well of course I am! I'm the sweet and adorable main character!" I get up and wipe the rest of my tears away. I pat Neptune on the head.

"Yes you are Neptune. Yes you are." I notice Neptune blush and following by a cute giggle.

"You just called me adorable Tony." O shit!

"I-I-I-I-I-I I didn't say that!"

"What ever you say Tony!" She grabs my hand takes me out of the room. I notice Plutia and Histoire looking at us.

"Sooooo you guys are going out now?"

"THE HELL! It's not like that!"

"I'm going to show Tony how to have fun! Come on Tony let's go! A world of fun awaits us!" She drags me out of the basilicom.

"So what are planning exactly?" Histoire asked Plutia.

"Oh I just think it would be soooo cute if Neppy and Anty would hook up." Plutia giggles upon thinking of Neptune and I.

"You sure are evil sometimes. I must find out how to get Neptune and Anthony home."

"Awwww but Histy! Why do they have to go!?"

"Well I want to at least give them the chance to. I'm sure they have family."

"But Anty told me he doesn't have a family he wishes to go to. . ." Plutia got sad. Um When did I say this? I must have been sleep talking about that. My family life is really shitty if you haven't guess yet. I'm just a ghost to them. I try my best to fill the hole with a bunch of girls, but that just made me worse at the end and now broken. Neptune takes me to a cake shop near by.

"The heck are we doing here?"

"Sweet are always a great way to just have fun. Come on let's have some cake." She walks up and takes two pieces of chocolate cake.

"Here you buddy!" She hands me the plate and we sit on the tables outside. She devours her big piece of cake while I just kinda stare at it.

"This is sooo good!" Neptune hums a tune as she keeps eating. I take a bite. It's really good. This place must be where Plutia got the cakes from. Neptune looks at me.

"Come on buddy! You need to really eat it. Here eat it like this!" She takes my forks and stuffs my face with a big piece of cake. I try my best not to choke.

"Pfffff Ahahahahaha! You're face is so funny!" Neptune just laughs her ass off. I chew the big piece slowly to make sure I don't choke on the cake. That would be a screw up topic on the newspaper. 'Young Man dies by Chocolate Cake' I know I'm rather dark.

"Soooo! How was it?"

"I almost died. Thanks."

"Oooooo don't be a such a downer! Come on I just notice the arcade! Let's go!" She drags me to the arcade. She is super energetic. I would get tired just looking at her. There are so many classic here. This sure brings back good memories.

"Hey Look! There is a fighting game. Let's play that!" She runs towards what seems to be Alter Beast. It's called Transforming Animal Fighters. I guess you can't win them all. She is one hell of gamer that's for sure.

"This is sooo much fun! You're pretty good there Tony, but I'm gonna win!"

"We shall see about that Neptune." I notice a girl staring at us. She looks like someone I would know. She has a rather revealing black tank top with a blue belt to hold up her breasts. Damn, anyways she is wearing and dark blue and black pleated style skirt. Her long flowing black hair is held up by two blue bows with black lining. I saw some gem-like things on her hands and chest if my eyes were not bugging out. O shit I lost! The girl went into hiding.

"Wanna go again?" Neptune has a smirk on her face. I'm going to soo wipe that off.

"Bring it on Neptune!" We go for another round. After a few round she runs to the crane game. This money hogging bastards. She puts a coin in and tries to grab the kupo kitty. Those are tiny cat-like enemies that tend to be hostile, but are rather popular among females due to their cuteness.

"Dang it! I should have had that!" She puts another coin in.

"Here we go. Neptune you're going to use all your coins if you keep this up."

"Nu-uh! Watch Tony! I'm going to get that kitty!" She keeps putting coins in to try to get the kupo kitty, but fails at the end.

"One last coin. I can do this." I stop Neptune.

"Why not let me try eh?"

"Oh be my guest buddy! You need to have a little fun anyways. I dare ya to get that kitty."

"Challenge accepted Neptune." I put the coin in. I notice that girl again, but she just goes back into hiding. The hell is with that girl? I need to focus on the target at hand. It's me versus the kupo kitty. I got a hold of the kitty.

"You're so mine now you damn cat." I get the cat right in the hole and the bell chimes in my victory.

"Looks like I still got the skill." I laugh out loud.

"Aww how did you do that?!" I take the kupo kitty stuffy. It's really soft.

"I don't know, but here Neptune." I handed the kitty to her. She looks at me in awe.

"F-for me?" Now she is just trying to be cute. I just chuckle.

"Yea, it's the least I can do for taking me out today." I smile. She pokes my chest.

"You're such a teddy bear." She laughs at me.

"I get that quite a bit, but for the wrongs reason usually."

"Because you're super violent?"

"Yep." We walk out of the arcade. Neptune does look adorable holding that kupo kitty.

"So why are you violent like that?" Weird to ask me now.

"I have a mental condition that causes me to lose control. They say it's because of the hell I saw before my eyes and the torture I was forced through as a child." I went silent after that. Neptune pokes my sides.

"HEY! I'm ticklish there."

"Oooooo in that case!" Neptune tackles me down and tickles me almost to death.

"Ne aha ptune ahahaha Stop ahhahaha that ahahahahaha!" Damn this girl.

"But its so much fun seeing you laugh and stuff." I poke her on her side and heard her laugh.

"No touchy there Tony!" She goes on tickling me. I must get to that spot. I try to wrestle her to get to her ticklish spot. I start to tickle her.

"Got ya now Neptune!" She starts to laugh hysterically.

"No no no! Stop it! AHAHAHAHA! I can't stop laughing!" My point exactly. She throws herself on top of me. She just looks at me.

"What you looking at Neptune?"

"You're a lot fun Tony you know that." She gives me a wink and jumps off of me. I get up and brush myself off.

"Thanks Neppy." I smile.

"You called me Neppy." She blushed. The hell?

"It's only because you're my friend." I blushed as well.

"We're friends?! Bestest friends!?"

"Why not Neppy."

"HORRAY!" She charges at me with a big bear hug. I pat her on the head.

"You're one weird girl. Hey you want to go and eat? It's on me."

"Oh? You're treating me to a date?" She said with a bright smile.

"I like to call it dinner. Let's go Neppy" The sun is already starting to set now. We enter a restaurant and we get seated. I hope I can just get a few cheeseburgers. Nothing wrong with the classics. Neptune decides to order what I ordered plus a tray of fries and Mozzarella sticks. Damn this girl can eat. I pay the waiter ahead of time in case we don't finish all the food.

"These are soo good! Try one Tony!" She puts a Mozzarella stick in my mouth. I eat it and damn they pack it with so much cheese.

"I can feed myself thank you very much Neppy, but you're right this is soo good!" I chow on the Mozzarella sticks with Neptune. We enjoy are time together. I will be honest here, I was not expecting this at all. I should thank Neptune for all of this later. She is a weird girl, but I have this fuzzy feeling right now. I rather not think about that because I know what that means. We finish all of the food and leaves the place.

It's night time as we walk back to the basilicom.

"So Tony tell me more about that mental condition of yours."

"There isn't much to say other than it's the main reason that I hate a lot of things."

"Like the L word?"

"Yes."

"Why though?"

"I was always told that people love me, but then stab me in the back and tell me to screw off."

"Even your family?" I look right into Neptune's eyes.

"I'm sure my family would say no, but I think so."

"I'm sorry that you have a such a sucky family." I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm in a completely different world now. I have a chance to create a new life now." I crack a smile.

"That's one way to see things buddy. Don't you feel alone though?"

"I have Plutia and I have you Neppy." I pull her close to me and hug her.

"So as long as you don't leave me alone then I will never be alone."

"Then I promise to never leave you alone buddy. Pinky Promise!" She sticks her pinky out. I stick mine out and chuckle.

"Alright. I will hold you up to it Neptune." I chuckle at the fact I just did a pinky promise.

"No one should be alone Tony. Hey look up there!" She points at the shooting star.

"It's really beautiful Neptune." She clings on my arm and looks at sky.

"It's so pretty just shooting up there in the clear night sky." We walk back to the basilicom and enter to see no one awake.

'I guess everyone is asleep.' I try my best to be quiet.

'Let's get some sleep buddy.' She walks to her room and yawns. She looks at me as I put myself against the wall.

"You coming?"

"The hell do you mean by that?"

"You need to sleep on a comfy bed silly. Come on." She takes my hand and drags me to her bed. First it's Plutia and now Neptune. I must be one lucky guy. I accept the fact that I'm sleeping with Neptune and get comfy. I notice Neptune sliding into bed.

'You can use me a body pillow if you like?' She snuggles up against me.

'I will let my body decide that for me. Hey Neppy, thanks for spending time with me today. I know I'm not the brightest guy, but it means a lot to me.' Neptune looks at me.

'Nah, I should thank you for spending time with me.'

'Why?'

'I thought I would lonely because of Plutie hogging ya'

'I'm sorry if I made ya feel lonely Neppy. I know that it must hurt.' She pokes my cheek.

'It's alright. We're main characters so we will have lots of time together." She giggles.

'I guess so Neppy. I will be looking forward to them' I let out a smile.

'Same here buddy *yawn*' She puts her head on my chest. She is holding the kupo kitty I won her.

'Thanks for the kitty Tony'

'No problem Neppy' we both yawn as we get to sleep.

'Nighty night Tony' She falls asleep. She sure snores loud.

'Good night Neptune. . .Sweet dreams' I finally fall asleep. What is this warm fuzzy feeling? I can't already be having feelings. . .fuck my damn broken heart. I guess I will have to find someone to help me put the pieces back together. Today was really fun. I wonder what else is in store for me.

 **Author's Note: So I'm getting Favorites and Follows faster than I thought. Thanks guys! I hope you enjoy this Neptune Chapter. Until the next chapter.**


	5. The Man with Honor!

**Chapter 4**

 **The Man with Honor!**

I feel really relaxed right now. I could be because of Neptune. She sure has her way of sneaking in to your heart. I wake up slightly and notice Plutia coming in. She looks at me and Neptune snugging in bed together.

'Histy look, they look so adorable' Histoire comes from behind her.

'That is rather cute. I wouldn't think he would be so laid back. I guess I should judge all men by their cover.'

'I don't want to wake them, but I want them to meet Noire' I get up and rub my eyes. She said Noire right? I must know if it is the same Noire. I doubt that though.

"What you need Plutia?" Neptune yawns and rubs her eyes.

"I was just wondering if you guys want to meet my friend Noire?"

"You say Noire!?" Neptune jumps out of bed. "I sooooo gotta meet this Noire. I bet she is the same lonely Noire." She laughs. I remember in the games that Neptune would always make fun of Noire for doing stuff solo. Yes I am aware unlike most guys in these fan fictions.

"I'm curious about this Noire." I get out of bed and put my shoes on.

"Waaaaaait! I have clothes for you two." She hands each of us some new clothes. Neptune looks at me.

"Mind if I get dress unless you plan to look." Neptune chuckles.

"Nah, I will give ya your time." I walk out of the room and head to the bathroom upstairs. I look at my new clothes. It's a black shirt with purple lining and two swords crossing and the jeans are jet black with a flame symbol on each leg. This must mean something. I notice leather finger-less dark red gloves. I'm also given a necklace with a red gem inside. I put my new outfit on and head back downstairs I see Neptune in her new outfit.

It got that summer look to it. She is wearing a deep purple dress with lilac lining on the bottom,center,top and her pockets too. It has white spiked edges. She is wearing a white jacket with a big 'N' Button, purple plugs strings and purple lining and buckles on each of her shoulders. It's rather cute on her. Good on you Plutia.

"Don't I look adorable Tony!?" She stated with her usual bright smile as she spins around.

"Very much so Neppy." She looks at me and looks at my new outfit.

"You don't half bad Tony. Girls might be all over ya buddy." She chuckled.

"Whatever you say. So Plutia where is this Noire?"

"She should at the park. Come on guys Let's gooooooo" Plutia walks out. I have a fairy behind me.

"Can you make sure she gets something done for me Anthony?" I look at Histoire.

"Yes of course Histoire. I will try my best."

"Come on Tony let's go!" Neptune yells at me to hurry up.

"Coming!" Histoire stops me for a second.

"I have a personal question."

"Ask away."

"Do you wish to return home if that is possible?" She asked me in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry Histoire, but I don't plan on ever going back. I want to build a new me and create a name for myself."

"I see. . .So Plutia was right."

"Right about what?"

"Not wanting to return to your family."

"I have no clue what she told you, but I need to forget about my dark past and move forward."

"That's good to think that way. Now go I have kept you long enough." I nod and run towards Plutia and Neptune. We go to a park just outside of Planeptune. I notice a girl by the bench near the tree. Wait a fucking moment. . .it's the same girl I saw at the arcade.

"Noooooire! We're here!" Plutia gets the attention of the girl. She is Noire? She is way different that I ever thought she would be. She must get a lot of stares with that outfit.

"O Hey Plutia. Who the heck are these guys?"

"O Hello Noire! The name is Neptune. It's nice to meet ya." Neptune pushes me a bit.

"Come on buddy you need to introduce yourself."

"O right. I'm Anthony. It's a pleasure to meet you Noire."

"Well at least you can speak properly. I'm Noire. It's nice to meet you two."

"So you have a friend? Wow that is shocking news."

"The heck is that suppose to mean!" Here we go. I get to see it in my face.

"The Noire that I know has no friends at all."

"Well I don't know what Noire you know, but I do have friends!"

"I'm your friend Noire!" Plutia states with pride.

"Y-yes you are. Now you said we are going to find some CPU memories." Noire stated in seriousness

"CPU memories?" I'm confused

"It's how someone becomes a CPU Anty."

"Yea She just got lucky and found hers."

"Hehehehe I know." She is soo carefree. How she is a CPU I will never understand.

"I don't want to be around when she transforms."

"Don't remind me please." I shook a little from when Iris Heart tortured me.

"Did you see her transform?" Noire asked me.

"O Sadie had her way with Tony." My eyes widen as she said that.

"Neptune please don't say it like that!"

"I feel sorry for you Anthony."

"Please don't. I rather just forget about it."

"But that was fun though Anty. You even said you liked it."

"WOAH! Don't say that!" I don't need that to haunt me, even if I did enjoy it a little.

"Don't tell me he is into that kind of thing?" Noire stated in disgust.

"No that's nonsense! Let's just go find some of these memories or whatever!" I run into the forest."

"The heck?! What for me Tony!" Neptune runs after me.

"Get back here! You don't even know where you going."

"Ooooo this is going to be so much fun with all of my friends here." We all get into the forest and see a bunch of monsters.

"You can fight Anthony?" Noire asked as a red aura surrounds me and I pull out my sword.

"Allow me to give you girls a show! I'm over here you damn morons!" I charge right in the horde of monsters right in front of the ruins.

"Let me at them!" Neptune charges in with me.

"Why must men always show off." Noire pulls out her rapier and fends off the enemies. The horde took some time to take down.

"Chaotic Blades!" I blaze through all the enemies in my way and rush into the ruins.

"Blaze Break!" Neptune sends the monster in front of her on fire and runs into the ruins with me. Noire and Plutia soon follow.

"I would assume that a few memories are here."

"Correct. I hope I can find one so I can become a CPU."

"OO I wonder if I can get one to." I do hope to see Neptune Transform. I have my reasons damn it! Can you blame me for wanting to see that sexy goddess?

"You're not a CPU Neptune."

"I am to Noire! I just can't transform yet."

"I wonder what Neppy looks like transformed"

"I doubt she is a CPU." A giant dragon charges at us. I block it's claw as it was about to attack Noire.

"Oh You're going to be a fun fight." I push it away from us. The red aura grows bigger and my eyes glow red. Man I never felt this kind of power before.

"Hey giant lizard! I'm what you want you damn idiot!" I jump on it's back and slice it vigorously. It screams for pain and it runs around.

"Looks like I need to help Anty. Here I go!"

"No Plutia! Don't. . .O crap." Plutia transformed into the sexy Iris Heart.

"My little man can't have all the fun." She flies towards the dragons and helps me take it down. I'm just laughing with malice as I keep damaging the dragon.

"Scream you fucking Lizard! Chaotic Blades! More More!"

"Tony has gone the deep end! I better jump in. Here I come!" Neptune charges at the dragon while I have it paying attention to me.

"You can't hog all the spotlight! Lace Ribbon Dance!" She slice and dices the dragon and then kicks it right in the gut. She follows it with one more slash. I'm going for the kill.

"Chaotic Flame Impact!" I go right through the dragon with my body on fire somehow. The dragon begins to fall down towards Neptune.

"Fuck me. Neptune!" I grab Neptune as the dragon finally falls. I put her down. We looked into each other eyes for a few seconds. Damn this fuzzy feeling is coming on again.

"Why thank you buddy." She blushes as she kept looking at me. My aura subsides a bit as I kept look at her.

"No problem Neppy. I see three crystals on the ground.

"The hell are those?" Noire jumps in excitement as Iris Heart picks them up.

"This my boy is a CPU Memory. This is what my little Noire needs to be a CPU."

"So give it to me." Noire begged her.

"Maybe I will or Maybe I won't"

"Aw Come one Plutia. Do you have to play with me now! I have work so hard to build my nation to where it is and looked for so long for that." Plutia chuckles a little. I turn around to see someone I didn't want to ever meet in real life. Arfoire. She is wearing a rather revealing Gothic outfit, but it's different a little bit. She is wearing a bigger witch hat and her earring are bigger. She still has those cat-like red eyes though.

"I wasn't expecting a CPU to be here." She stated in a dark tone.

"Holy cow! That the old witch lady!"

"I'm not old! I'm Arfoire!"

"Yea and I'm Neptune!"

"Neptune. . .Something about that name makes me rather pissed off." She charges at Neptune, but I block her causing severe damage.

"The hell you. . .think you're doing you damn witch!" My Red aura grew much bigger. I'm timed now of course.

"Who the hell are you? I never seen a man that would stand against me."

"I'm Anthony and I will not let you near Neptune."

"Tony. . .?"

"This is cute seeing my precious boy toy being protective of my little Neppy." Iris Heart seems to enjoy this.

"What are you?"

"I should be asking the same thing about you boy, but I'm part of the glorious Seven Sages." I see a rather built man behind her.

"Quit your damn gawking lady and get those damn gems or I will just kill these bitches"

"Calm down Seth. You just need to let me have my time."

"Your fucking annoying. I sometimes wonder about you Arfoire." Seth is Six feet tall with long black hair and dark blue eyes and wielding a giant ax. He comes towards me.

"Look asshole, I would stand down and bow to your new master before you do anything stupid."

'Fuck off!"

"I see" He grabs me and throw me into the ground and puts his foot on my chest. His ax is right at my neck.

"Obey or die. Your damn choice asshole." Iris Heart attacks him forcing him to fly away.

"Damn animal. No one touches my boy toy." She seems pissed.

"Damn you fucking CPU! Die with him then!" She grabs him with her sword, which turned into a whip.

"Time for your shock therapy" The whips begins to produce thunder.

"AHHHHH! THIS SHIT FUCKING. . .UGHHHH!" Seth seems to be getting shocked to death. Iris Heart has a evil grin on her face as she amps up the thunder. Seth gets knocked out. She looks at his now knocked out body.

"Too soon. . .How rather unfortunate." Arfoire looks at us.

"Looks like I have no choice. Die now!" Her body is transforming. She looks sorta like a CPU rabbit thing.

"Behold my true form! Now you all will die!" She goes for the attack. I jump right in and block it.

"Like fucking hell you will win this damn fight!"

"You just made a huge mistake" I get blasted away and take Iris Heart with me. I see one of the CPU Memories as I see Plutia Knocked out.

"T-that Stone. . ." I look and see Neptune and Noire trying to fight her off.

"Cross Combo!" She slices and dices, but has no effect on her.

"Lace Ribbon Dance" This attack also has no effect. Arfoire flings both of then away from her. I see Noire on one side and Neptune is next to me.

"Now I finally get to kill you!" I grab her weapon as it burns me.

"No. . .You will not take her life before mine. . ."

"You are on stupid man. Die!" The spear goes through me

"AHH!" I try to grab the stone to see if I can do anything for me. I also throw a stone towards Neptune and Noire.

"Try this you damn whore!" A light shines down on me. The girls look in awe at what is about to happen here. I can't fail Neptune. . .I must go on!

 **Author's Note: I'm a asshole I know. So I hope you are enjoying this chapter as well. I'm glad people or liking this story. It getting me pumped to write this :D Until next time**


	6. Crimson Flames Burn for Her

**Chapter 5**

 **Crimson Flames Burn for Her**

I grab the CPU Memory to see if I could use the power of a CPU.

'Here goes nothing' The stone goes through my chest as it shines brightly.

Everyone stops to see what is about to happen. I feel and heavenly light surround me as my body transforms. My hair grew longer and is now dark red. I notice that my clothes are gone and are replaced with crimson red armor with dark purple flames surrounding it. Two swords fall from the sky. One is a dark red long sword and the other is a purple beam blade with a red handle. My gauntlets are black with a flame symbol on each one. The light fades away as I have come forth.

"Arfoire. . .You are disturbing the peace of Gameindustri. I will have to force you down." I point my long sword at her.

"Holy Cow! He is a CPU! That is totally awesome!" Neptune seems to really like it.

"This is unbelievable. I can't believe what I am seeing."

"Well believe it my little Noire. He sure has grown in power. My little man as grown so fast." Iris heart just chuckles. " I wish to see his power output. Go my little pet."

"Let me have a whack at the old lady Tony!" She grabs the CPU memory. "TRANSFORM!" A bright light shines on Neptune as she transforms.

"Not fair! At least wait for me!" Noire grabs her and goes with the transforming. The goddesses that once couldn't transform can finally show their true power. I see Noire's Goddess form first. She has really long white hair tied with a pig tail style to match her normal form. She is wearing a gray bathing suit with black marks on her. She is even more revealing than before. She is also wearing black gloves with gray marks and a metal device circling around it. She is wearing tall gray boots that are pointed.

"Ah Finally I get to show off the power of a CPU." She sure is cocky. I look to my left and see Neptune's Transformed form. I have been waiting for this to happen. I'm honestly jaw dropped.

Neptune's hair is now really long and a darker shade of lilac. It's braided in a twin tail style. Her hair piece are little black circles with X's. Her body is extremely curvy and do die to have in my arms. Her black skin tight leotard would usually have purple segments and sliver lining, but the sliver is replaced with dark blue. Her leg armor is just above her knees. I think her breast grew as well. She didn't need a upgrade, but nice touch. She don't have those blocky patches she used to have. Her game-pad marks have moved from her shoulder to her hips now. O yes I am looking from every angle.

"It's so nice to be in this form once more, but I look different." I look at Neptune with a serious face.

"You're as beautiful as I remember Purple Heart. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She looks at me.

"You're quite flattering Crimson Heart. We have a enemy right now to take down right now."

"Indeed. This woman must go down." I slice through Arfoire and throw her in the air.

"W-what?! How is this possible!" I fly towards the ground.

"Be gone! Burning Cosmic Impact!" The ground caves in as I fly away from Arfoire.

"You must be kidding me. You're so weak." Arfoire comes from the hole.

"You damn CPUs always get in my way! BEGONE!" A rain of spears fall from the sky.

"CRIMSON HOLY SHIELD!" A barrier goes around us blocking the spear.

"Thanks for the cover! Volcano-" I fly at Arfoire and slice through her

"Burst!" Noire combines her Volcano Dive with my Crimson Burst causing an explosion to happen to send Arfoire flying.

'Ugh! This is starting to piss me off. DIE!" She charges full speed at Neptune. I fly right in between them. Arfoire and I clash.

"You must go through me first Arfoire." A Dark purple aura surrounds me. "I will not allow that however. Chaotic Flame Dance!" I push Arfoire into the air and rapidly slice and dice through her hearing her cries of pain.

"Allow me to help you! 32-bit Mega Blade!" A giant sword comes out of no where.

"Hmm Let me use that!" I fly towards the giant sword and charge for a attack.

"CRIMSON BEAM SLASH!" I slice a beam of fire right at Arfoire. The sword disappears. I see Arfoire fall down. I fly towards Neptune.

"How the hell did he just do that?" Noire questioned me.

"We must have a strong bond Noire." Neptune stated with a smile.

"Like that could be the only reason." I get next to Neptune.

"Let's finish this now Neptune."

"With pleasure!" We both raise our swords and charge at Arfoire. My eyes glow bright purple as I charge up.

"Double Crimson Victory Slash!" With two powerful slice to create a "V" shape on fire. I snap my fingers and it explodes. We hear Arfoire cry in defeat as she goes back to her human form.

"That was not . . .fair?" I point my sword at Arfoire.

"Now it's time for divine judgment." My swords burn brightly ready for the kill.

"O please don't kill me! I beg of you." I chuckle a little.

"How cute you're begging for mercy now?! Where did that malice of yours go?" I have never thought I would see Arfoire scared for her own life.

"O my he is even more brutal than I thought." Plutia stated.

"Anthony I think that is enough." Neptune tries to calm me down.

"Why are telling me to stop now Neptune?"

"You wouldn't want to upset me do you?" You fucking serious with that. I put my sword down.

"Leave me sight before I change my mind." Arfoire grabs Seth's body and runs away. I look at Neptune.

"Why did you have to say that?"

"I figured it would work on you Anthony." Neptune puts her right hand on my cheek.

"I must thank you thought for protecting me the way you did. That was very heroic of you Anthony." She gives me a peck on the cheek. I blush a little.

"I-It's not a problem at all Neptune."

"Now that's just too cute, but I'm rather tired." Plutia goes back to her human form. "That was sooooo tiring guys." Noire goes back to her human form as well.

"This was crazy." She walks towards me.

"I still can't believe that I'm seeing a male CPU. I never thought in a million year I would see a Male CPU."

"I'm shock as well Noire. I never thought I would obtain this power."

"You are the main character after all Anthony." Neptune just broke the forth wall in her CPU form. That doesn't happen to often. She gives me a bright smile.

"So are you Neptune." I crack a smile.

"Oh I thought your face was static. Your smile is rather nice to see on such a masculine man like yourself." I chuckle.

"Now your flattering me Neptune."

"You did it first Mr. Crimson Heart." She said in a rather seducing voice.

"Can you two just stop flirting already! This is getting disgusting!" Noire screamed at us.

"Let me have a little fun Noire. Oh well." I transform back into my human form. I'm now even more jaw-dropped.

"Holy shit Neptune!"

"O god are you freaking serious!" Noire is just being a bitch.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She looks at my flushed face. She flies slowly towards me.

"You must really like what you're seeing right now."

"It's a dream come true." She pulls me in. My face is right on her chest.

"At least now I can thank you properly Anthony. Thank you again for protecting me the way you did." My god these are soooooo soft. I look right into Neptune's purple eyes.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no problem!" I'm just trying to not get a nose bleed right now.

"You're so adorable when your nervous." Neptune chuckles as she transforms back into her human form. I now have the cute Neptune wrapped around me.

"That was so Awesome Tony! We took down that old lady together like super heroes!" I chuckled.

"Hell yea we did." I have a angry Noire staring at us.

"You guys done having your moment now!? Jeez I'm going home."

"Sorry Noire!"

"I DON"T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" She leaves the scene pissed off.

"That was really cute I think. Let's goooo hooome now, I'm tired."

"Alright Plutia we can go home."

"Yaaaaaay!" She jumps on my back.

"Carry me hoooome horsey." She falls asleep on my back.

"HEY! Plutia? You fucking serious? Neppy let's go home now."

"Right behind ya buddy!" We go back to the basilicom and I put Plutia to bed. Histoire flies towards me.

"So how did it go?"

"We fought Arfoire and won somehow."

"You serious?! I'm glad you came back from that."

"I should thank Neptune for having my back."

"That's good. You guys seem to have a strong bond. I would cherish that Anthony." Histoire stated with a cute happy emote. I had to think for a second as I see Neptune filling herself with pudding. I can't help but laugh a little.

"Yea, I will cherish it Histoire." I walk towards Neptune.

"Stuffing your face as usual I see." She looks at me with her face filled with pudding. She hands me a pudding cup.

"Here you go buddy! Have one with me." She said this with her usual bright and cheery smile. Hell just froze over. . .she is giving me some of her pudding.

"You sure?" I needed to make sure she isn't messing with me.

"I'm positive buddy. Hey let's go outside. It's really pretty out." We walk outside and sit on the ground enjoying some pudding. She gave me a chocolate one. Damn this is my favorite! I look at the night sky.

"So why are we outside Neppy?"

"Because it's great to eat pudding with your best buddy and just watch the pretty stars." She sure is bouncy tonight.

"I suppose so Neppy." I stated as I eat my pudding. She looks at me

"Mind if I transform?"

"Why?"

"I can't be all serious like this so here I go!" She transforms in Purple Heart. My god this will take time to get used to.

"I'm sorry if this shocks you Anthony." She sits next to me.

"I-I-I-I'm a-a-a-alright!" God I'm so damn nervous right now. Neptune just giggles.

"You're to cute Anthony. I must thank you again."

"That's all?"

"No thank you for staying by my side." She puts hand atop of mine. Whoa too soon girl. I'm not ready for this!

"I'm rather touchy in this form so please forgive me." She looks right into my eyes.

"Your fine. I'm just not used to anyone touching me at all."

"I'm sure you have to be used to it a little by now." She chuckled.

"Well I just dealt with it for the most part since it's completely out of my control."

"Well this isn't. You can pull away anytime you want to."

"I'm. . .fine with this Neppy." I crack smile.

"I'm glad. May I ask something from you."

"Yea what is it?" I have a horrible feeling about this.

"This is a lot I know. . ." She goes silent.

"Out with it Neppy I rather not be toyed with." I said in a hostile tone.

"I'm sorry, but can you promise to not leave my side?" My eyes widen by this.

"Isn't that what friends are for Neppy, so I promise to never leave ya alright." I give a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Anthony." She pulls me in. God this chest of hers. No words. "You're so kind." She goes back to her human form once more. Our faces are really close.

"Whoa!" I pull my face away and blush. "Did you really need to transform for that Neppy?"

"I'm sorry buddy, but serious things are not my thing, but this is!" She tackles me to the ground with a bear hug.

"Jeez Neppy you sure know how to make a happy situation out of anything. What the heck are you stating for?" She stare right at me. O GOD I'm killing the writer for this!

"I'm sorry buddy, but I can't really hold this in" She goes for a kiss. The hell?! This isn't the part of the deal! No no no no! This can't be happening! Fuck me. Her lips finally lift from mine, but I pull her back in for a kiss for myself. This love at first sight bullshit so pissing me off, but You can't control love. It's too damn unpredictable and powerful for anyone to control. We look at each other.

"Neptune. . ."

"Please don't hate me now Tony. Please don't!" Neptune starts to cry as her tears fall on me. I pull her in to comfort her.

"I don't hate you Neppy. I never could hate ya. You have that charm." I laugh a little " You just surprise me that's all.

"Not to mention you gave me a kiss to buster." She stated in a haughty tone.

"My bad. You're just. . .I don't have words right now. My mind is all over the place."

"I'm sorry."

"No your fine Neppy. This is just something we need to figure out."

"Well let me ask you something then. You like me?" O shit this question. I hate these kind of questions. It can change the course of not only this story, but my life. Let's be honest with myself here.

"Yes I do." What? I said I would be honest.

"I'm glad you do Tony, because I like ya to."

"You known this is rather sudden Neptune."

"I know that! But you even said yourself that you can't control love. Sorry for saying that word you hate so much." I just sigh.

"You off the hook this time for that." So I'm going towards the Neptune route now I see. I wonder where this will lead me. I get up and crack my back.

"Wow Tony. You must have been sore." She pats my back.

"Just a little bit Neppy. Let's eat some more pudding Neppy."

"O I'm all for that Tony! Let's go!" Neptune drags me back in and we eat some more pudding. At the end of the day I have no regrets for what happens for here on out. That voice for the Prelude told me that I have to help a childish CPU. I guess Neptune is it, but I'm going to help her on my own terms. So what if I like a CPU who gives a flying fuck! I guess I could give it one last shot. Neptune, your my last chance to show me what love and friendship and all that shit is suppose to really do for someone.

 **Author's Note: I can feel the hate already. THE HELL IS THIS. They barely know each other. Well I believe in love at first sight and well this is my story so you have to just suck it up XD. I want this to grow a blossom into something adorable and maybe sexy XD I'm bad. I'm a sucker for romance and well all of you must be if you read my stories. I hope you enjoy three chapter worth of content today. Thank you for reading and as always until the next chapter guys :)**


	7. Bonding Hearts

**Chapter 6**

 **Bonding Hearts**

Months pass as I got to know Neptune. I never would think she would like a guy like me though. She seems to always drag me everywhere she goes from the store to the video game shop. I feel like she is trying to form a bond with me that would grow to something. . . magical. I don't know what is going on with this crazy girl at all. She has been stuck to me like glue since she said she liked me. Now about a year has past since I fell from the sky with Neptune and I have gotten used to having Plutia and Neptune around for the most part. Today is a weird day though. Neptune want to celebrate our one year that we became friends. Neptune runs into my room that Plutia set me up with finally.

"Helloooo Tony! We are going to have a fun day today!" I look at Neptune with a smile on my face.

"We always have a freaking fun day though Neppy." Neptune laughs out loud and jumps on me.

"But today is special Tony!" Does she have to scream into my ear?

"What could be so special." Neptune blushes. Dear god I have a bad feeling about this.

"It's been a year since we became bestest friends Tony."

"Oh? I guess It has been that long."

"Tony! Don't be so nonchalant about it."

"Why?"

"This day means a lot to me! That's why we must celebrate." She takes me out of my room. Plutia comes and gets us.

"Heeeeey Anty! Can I ask something from you?" I don't like this at all.

"Yea what is it?"

"Are you going to use the bath?"

"I was about to use it until Neptune decided to drag me."

"Oh you were going to use the bath Tony?" I nodded. I really need a bath. Neptune pushes me towards the bathroom.

"Make sure you get squeaky clean buddy." She closes the door on me. I see the clothes I have set in the bathroom.

"That was weird as hell. I can now have some peace finally." I set up the shower and try my best to clear my mind with the steam helping me clear my head.

"Ahhhh this feels so nice. I start to wash myself up as a few moments pass. I start to get into the relaxing aroma of the shower as I thought I heard someone come in.

"Hmm? I guess I'm just hearing things." I go on with enjoying myself as I hear clothes falling to the floor or I thought so. I just ignore it as I just try to clear my mind. Things have been so crazy since I have been here. I feel someone touching my head. O fuck me!

"OK who the hell is it?!" I turn around and I see Plutia. I jump against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing in the shower with me!?" I now have a naked Plutia in with me.

"I wanted to enjoy the nice steamy shower too Anty. Noooooowww let me wash your hair Anty."

"Get the hell out Plutia!" There goes my damn peace.

"Awwwww, but I want to wash you." She stares at my naked body.

"HEY! Don't look there! Jeez you're something else woman." She pokes my crotch. O no no no!

"Is this your thingy? It's rather big. Tehehe."

"HEY! Please don't touch that! You're not leaving are you?" She looks angry.

"I don't wanna Anty! Now let's have a fun bubbly time together and you get some free service as well." I better just comply or I will have another Iris Heart torture session. I heard Neptune screaming as she barges in. This is not going well at all. I should be happy, but when you're around these two they tend to tire you out.

The heck are you doing Plutie!?" O shit she is pissed off. Plutia looks at Neptune.

"I'm having fun with Anty right now Neppy. Coooome join us." O god I don't need two of them.

"O no no. I'm not letting him see my naked body!" I look at Neptune from behind the curtain.

"So you're somehow alright with Plutia in here?" Neptune just exploded like a atom bomb.

"HECK NO I"M NOT ALRIGHT AT ALL WITH THAT! O SCREW IT!" She takes her clothes off and jumps on me. O someone just kill me now. She looks at me as she looks pissed off, but blushing a shade I haven't seen yet. She jumps off of me and is somehow covered in all the bubbles Plutia created with the soup. Thank god my crotch is covered. . .somewhat.

"Look buster, don't get any funny ideas." She gives me a pouty face. I just sigh.

"You're the one that decide to join in this mess Neptune, so don't be mad at me." She pokes my chest and cracks a smile.

"I bet you're just enjoying this right having two girls in the shower with you." Here she goes with the teasing.

"I don't know about that. I was enjoying some peace until Plutia decided to jump in."

"Awwww, but Anty I wanted to have a hot shower too. Now with Neppy here we can all have fun in the shower together." She stated with a big smile. This woman has a warped way of having fun I swear. I bet the readers are just having a grand old time right now. I hate you writer, but at least I can break the forth wall so I guess I can't complain too much. Plutia starts to wash Neptune.

"Here we go Neppy! Let's get you nice and clean." I can't believe this shit is happening. Neptune looks at me.

"Enjoying the view pervert?" She winks at me. I sigh at this statement.

"Why would I?" She points to my crotch.

"Something tells me something about the fact you're loving this."

"HEY! Don't point that out! Jeez You expect a man to control that with two naked girls in the shower?!" I just start to wash myself to distract myself from all this happening right in front of me. Neptune seems to be staring at me.

"You're a lot hunkier than I thought you would be. That's hot if I don't say so myself. Don't you agree Plutia?

"Yep. He is rather hunky." O god not this shit.

"Can you please keep those thoughts to yourselves girls. I'm trying to have some peace over here." Neptune's eye point towards my crotch.

"You're not doing to well of a job doing that. OH! Plutie that tickles!"

"I'm sorry Neppy I'm almost done here" Plutia giggles as she goes on washing Neptune from head to toe. Now I have just seen Neptune's full body. I don't feel right somehow, but not guilty either.

"O and why you say that for Neptune?"

"Your big shlong tells me something else pervert." Neptune and Plutia giggle like school girls.

"Shut it Neptune please. This is already hard enough just trying to get clean over here." Neptune comes towards me now that Plutia is done cleaning her.

"Let me give you some service, you know for the readers." Neptune winks as she grabs some soap and a sponge and starts to clean.

"WOAH! The hell you doing Neptune?" Plutia grabs a sponge and comes towards me.

"We're just having fun Anty, that all. Now let me clean the top."

"Oh then I got the bottom half then Plutie." This is torture, but for some screwed up reason I kinda wanted something like this to happen.

"Hey, just please try not to have to much fun girls alright?" I just have to accept this now. I might as well have some fun while this is happening. Plutia washes my hair and my chest and Neptune bends down to wash my legs and my crotch area. O god why does this feel good? Neptune pokes at my penis.

"This is hard as a rock. Someone is having fuuu~n"

"NO POKING ALOUD!" She keeps poking it.

"It's so weird the way is bounces up and down. Tehehe this is fun."

"O MY GOD STOP THAT NEPTUNE AND JUST WASH ME ALREADY!" After that crazy ass ordeal I finally get my shower done as the girls dry themselves off. My eyes go towards Neptune's butt. I will give her this much. She has a cute little butt. Neptune turns towards me.

"Whatcha staring at you big pervert?" She is so enjoying teasing me about this whole thing.

"Nothing at all Neptune. Just get dress so I can finally get some clothes on." The girls finally get dressed and leaves me be. I get myself dressed and leave the bathroom. Well that was one way to start my morning off. I'm already tired. I might have to take a mid day nap because of this.

"That was sooooo fun Anty." Plutia stated in her usual ditzy tone. I stare at her with anger in my eyes.

"For you it was. That was not what I needed at all." Neptune pokes my chest.

"Admit it Tony you enjoyed it."

"Ugh, whatever you say Neptune. I'm going to sit down now." Neptune pulls my arm.

"Hey hey! We still have our special day to celebrate."

"I think I had enough celebration for one day Neptune."

"Come on Tony. You don't want to make me all sad." She gives me her puppy eyes. God damn this girl for using my weakness. I just sigh and hold out my hand.

"Go ahead and drag me away Neptune."

"YAY!" She takes my hand and drags me towards the T.V which has lots of pudding cups and the game console hooked up with a pile of games stacked by it. She sits me down and sits right next to me. I notice Plutia is gone now. I guess she went back to sleep. How can that girl sleep as much as she does. That would make me soo groggy.

"Thank you Tony for accepting my invite." She stated with her bright smile.

"No problem Neppy. I just can't believe it's been a year already."

"Yea, me either Tony. Times sure flies when your having fun huh?"

"Yea it sure does Neppy. This has been the most fun I ever had to be honest."

"What the whole shower bit?"

"No! The time we spent together. It means a lot to me that you would spend so much time with me Neppy." She pat her on the head.

"Thanks Neppy for that." I cracked a big smile on my face.

"Nah, it's no problem. It's what bestest buddies are for. Now let's play some games Tony." She turns on the console and we play it up for the next few hours. We have been playing a racing game for a while and she beats me again. I'm not so good at these games.

"GOAL! I got first place again." Well at least I got second place this time.

"You wanna go again?" I let out a half smile.

"Sure why not Neppy." We start the next race. As we race on I notice Neptune coming closer to me. She seems to get comfy as she lays her head against me. She seems to be lagging behind as she seems to be focusing on something else. I somehow beat her this.

"Aw man! You beat me!" She seems sad.

"It's only because you seems distracted by something.

"O I have no clue what you taking about buddy. Hahahaha." She seems really nervous for some reason.

"You alright Neptune?"

"Yea I am fine Tony." She seems sad.

"You sure Neppy?

"Yea I'm sure buddy. . ." I really hate seeing Neptune all sad. I get close to her face.

"You don't seem like it at all Neppy."

"You sure are persistent about this." She seems angry, but she isn't moving away from me.

"I just don't like seeing my best friend sad." She blushes when I said that.

"You seem to know me more than I thought."

"I would hope since this our one year anniversary of our friendship after all."

"I just thinking about something Tony."

"What could you be thinking that would make you so sad?"

"Well I first have a question for you."

"Hey don't change the subject Neppy."

"Just please answer my question alright." Holy crap she is being serious for once.

"Alright alright what is your question?"

"Since you hate that "L" word, I assume you hate dating and all that cutesy stuff." I give her a weird look.

"The hell are asking that question for?

"Just answer it please." Neptune gives me a blank face with her eyes about to tear up.

"I hate that stuff. I'm too broken down to even give it a shot at this damn point."

"What do you mean broken? You don't seem broken to me Tony." Neptune turns her head in confusion.

"I'm emotionally broken Neptune, that is what I mean."

"Why are you though?"

"The last girl I was with just torn my heart apart and just used me to make herself feel good. I was too damn soft and blinded to notice it until I saw in bed with someone else when someone told me she was cheating on me."

"That's so mean of her. She didn't deserve you at all buddy." I chuckled a bit.

"Thanks for saying that, but the damage has been done. It's what I get for trying to fill the emptiness in my heart with a bunch of bitches." I laugh at my own stupidity. Neptune gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry that I never notice that at all." I give her a hug back.

"It just shows that I was able to hide it pretty damn well, plus you can be pretty distracting Neppy."

"What you mean by that?" Neptune lets me go.

"Your bounciness and fun-loving personality help me not remember that I'm just broken down. I have to thank you for that."

"O I'm glad I can bring a smile on your face Tony, but I don't like that fact your broken down." Neptune frowns. "I want to fix it."

"You can't fix what has been broken down into dust Neptune. I'm sorry, but I appreciate the thought though Neppy." Neptune just sigh.

"Look like I'm going to have to bring her out." She transform into Purple Heart.

"The heck Neptune?!" She sits next to me and pulls me towards her.

"There has to be a way to put that heart of yours back together." I look into Neptune's eyes.

"That's really sweet of you Neptune to transform and try to be serious and everything, but I don't want you to waste your time trying to do something that can't be done." She lifts my face to have me look right at her.

"I don't care what I have to do for you Anthony. I will find a way to heal your wounds. I don't want to see my precious friend broken down like this. I want my sweet-loving Anthony." OK how come she can say my damn name in her CPU form, but not in her human form. I guess I shouldn't question it.

"Neptune? Why you bothering with it?"

"It's what a woman does for someone that she really likes, that why Anthony." Do I have to rage about this love at first sight bullshit again! Well it has been a year, but for you readers it has been one chapter.

"But Neptune-" She pulls me in holds me.

"I know you don't like this kind of stuff, but your precious to me. I want to help you put your heart back together. I just to see you truly happy." I look up at Neptune as I start to tear up.

"Why. . .Why the hell do you even care about this crap Neptune." She lets out a smile.

"Because you make me happy, that's why." The heck? I have to ask.

"How?"

"Well you have kept me company and you have dealt with my craziness for the past year. Most people would get tired of me or just want me to transform so I'm more tolerable."

"But you have lots of fans though Neptune."

"That's only because I act all cute or weird or are just perverts and adore my HDD form. If it wasn't for those things I'm sure I would lose to Noire by a landslide or even lose to Vert and Blanc." Neptune got depressed. I give her a hug back.

"Well I like ya for who you are. It is from your cutesy side and your beautiful HDD form to all the flaws you have such as you being all lazy and being childish to getting your damn two-sense into everything. There is something about you though I can't get enough of."

"Hmm? What could that be?" I chuckle a little.

" I can't honestly get enough of you in general. I know I get angry when you do your stupid shit, but I can't ever stay mad at you Neppy. I will be honest here. I couldn't live the same way if I never met you."

"R-really?" She blushes when I said that. I can't believe what I freaking saying but damn this woman is just crawling in my heart. I'm such a dumb ass.

"Yea Neppy. I have to thank you for showing me he brighter side of life." I hear her giggle a little.

"There you go being sweet again. Your welcome Anthony." She gives me a kiss on the cheek. I blushes when she gave me that peck on the cheek.

"W-w-w-w-w-why you give that for?"

"Your just being so cute, plus I did say that I like you Anthony." She puts her hands on my cheeks.

"Huh? W-w-w-w-w-what are about to do."

"I'm going to show you my feelings, that's what I'm about to do." She kisses me with a crimson blush on her face. You know what I wish I could just let her in, but that's not so damn easy you know. I look right at Neptune.

"Neptune. . ."

"I'm sorry, I just want to show you that someone will not hurt you, but is willing to heal you." I put my hand on her cheek and give her a gentle kiss. I look into her eyes.

"Alright I will let you try your best Neptune." She gives me a smile.

"I will find a way to put your heart back together. I know you're going to get mad, but I will show you my feelings to you." My eyes widen when she says this. I just sigh and look at her.

"I will be waiting for that day Neptune."

"Hope one day you can show me how sweet and caring you really can be." She transform back in her human form. That was rather emotionally to say the least. This is so damn surprising.

"I hope I can prove ya wrong buddy." Neptune said with her usually cheerful smile.

"We will see about that Neppy." I just give her a smile as I see her blush.

"You sure you don't have any strong feeling for me? Is all that you said to me true or did you just say that because I was in my sexy form?"

"That is all true and to answer your first question I'm sure I have some strong feelings for you Neptune. I mean we now have kissed twice already." She giggles.

"I know we did." She comes towards and kisses me again and jumps away from and winks.

"I got you again buddy."

"Dang it Neptune! Get over here!" I chase after her.

"Catch me if you can buddy!" I chase her all around the basilicom as the rest of the day just flew by. I finally got some time to myself as I stand out in the moon light sky.

'I hate having her barging into my damn heart. Why can't just let the past go now. I guess I need to see more before I can let myself go. I'm sorry Neptune, I'm just scared of giving it another chance. I want to give you a chance. Just give me more time' I look at the shooting star that passes by.

'I wish to give Neptune what she desires' I know wishing upon a shooting star is dumb, but anything is better at this point. Neptune pops out of no where.

"So how is my buddy doing?" I turn to her.

"I'm doing alright Neppy." She hands me a pudding cup.

"Thanks." I crack a smile.

"Anytime buddy. Hey thanks for spending today with me. It meant a lot to me."

"It's no problem at all." We enjoy our pudding cups together. We walk back inside and get ready for bed. Neptune pulls my shirt.

"What is it?"

"You want to sleep in my bed?" I look at her weirdly.

"Why you asking me that for?"

"Because I don't want to be lonely."

"Jeez I know you like me and all that, but isn't that a bit much?"

"You like me too Tony! Come on I know you wanna." She drags me to her room.

"I guess it was comfy when I last slept with you, so why not."

"Yay!" She puts me on her bed and puts the blankets on me and gets under it. She snuggles against.

"You're so comfy Tony."

"I suppose so Neppy. Neppy?" She is already asleep.

"I can't believe she is already sleeping on me." I put my arms around her. "You do look cute sleeping like this though. I promise to not pull you around my dumb wishy washy feelings. I will make sure I can get my mind all clear about all of this stuff going on. Sweet dream Neppy." I finally closing my eyes wishing I could just fix myself already.

 **Author's Note: Enjoy my first fan-service bit? XD I laughed while writing that. I'm sorry if this is getting emotional, but it's kinda my thing, plus this will all tie together in the end. Thank you for reading as always. Until the next chapter guys. I start my second job next week so I will be posting as much as I can since I know I will not be able to release nearly as much as I have been lately.**


	8. First wall Down in the Green Pastures

**Chapter 7**

 **First wall down in the Green Pastures**

Neptune, I sometimes question your motives. I know you're trying to do the impossible right now, but I just really don't see that happening. I wonder what is going to happen now? A few days pass as Plutia seems to be busy for once. I walk around trying to see what is going on with that crazy woman. She jumps on my back and surprises me.

"AH! The hell Plutia!" This girl is unbelievable.

"Hey, I have a trip planned for all of us!" She seems really excited.

"What could be is this grand trip Plutia?" I notice her holding a doll of. . .me? OK I must ask about that.

"We're going to Leanbox! Hehehe I'm sooooo excited." Leanbox? I always wanted to truly see Leanbox with my own eyes. OK I have to ask about the doll.

"Hey before we go what the heck is with the doll?" She holds up the plushy of me.

"It's you Anty. I made sure I got all the details right." She giggles like a school girl. I stare at my doll self. It's really detailed for a doll. You know this could have a funny weapon description. 'This doll shows the crazy hot-blooded hero that secretly loves cute things. Extremely detail compared to her other dolls for some reason' The heck is that writer?! You're no fun.

"That's. . .nice." I'm slightly creeped out. Neptune comes out of her room.

"Hello Tony and Plutia." She stares at Plutia for some weird reason. "I'm not disturbing anything right?" Damn the jealousy is strong with this one.

"No your alright Neptune. I guess we're going to Leanbox today." Neptune jumps for joy.

"OH OH! We gonna meet Vert?!" I almost forgot about her. O god I hope nothing weird happens. I had enough of that from the bath the other day. From what I know of Vert she is rather perverted for a goddess, especially when it came to Nepgear. That poor girl. I could bet that she secretly likes it, but I really don't want to ruin that image of sweet innocent Nepgear.

"Yep, we're going to see Verty today! Now let's go guys!" Plutia takes mine and Neptune's hand and drags us all the way to Leanbox. We get to the basilicom Plutia tries to get Vert's attention.

"VERTY!? I'm heeeeere! Hello?"

"I guess she isn't here."

"She must be in a video game shop. Let's check there guys." Neptune stated. We walk around Leanbox. It seems to have that Med-Evil feeling to it. It's really beautiful with it's lushes green scenery. I wouldn't mind taking a girl here on a date. I look at Neptune and blushed. I doubt she would like this kind of thing. I'm sure she would just want to lay around. We look for hours, but to no avail but I see a woman trying to say that CPU's are not needed. She seems to have light green eyes and very long sliver hair that goes down to her waist. She is wearing a business-like suit and she trying to hand out fliers, but no one is bothering with her. She bumps right into me.

"O I'm soo sorry sir!" I put my hands out.

"You're alright ma'am. The heck are you doing?"

"O I'm trying to spread the word that CPU's are not needed in our world." My eyes widen in anger.

"Well just don't try that shit with me lady."

"Why are you a follower?" She seems scared of me. I notice Plutia and Neptune staring at us.

"I'm damn devoted one, so please try to avoid me with this shit." I walk away before I blow up.

"You seem angry Anty." Plutia pokes my face. "Woooooah you're face is super hot and red."

"Damn right it is! That woman pushed the wrong button!"

"What button did she push Tony?" I look at Neptune. I rather not have her not hear about the whole no CPU thing.

"I rather not bring it up. I will just want to go on a rampage."

"Well we could go into the forest in there and try to find Verty. You can unleash some of your anger on those monsters in there." I pull out my sword.

"O now we are talking! Let's go!" I run out of Leanbox to try to find some victims.

"OOOO! Wait for us Tony!"

"Waaaaaaaaait for us Anty!" We fights lots of monsters along the way.

"Raging Burst!" I slice through a horde enemies. I hack and slash at the monster viciously.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Neptune attacks the monsters around her.

"Jeez Tony sure is mad. That lady must have pushed the insanity button." I start to scream profanity as I keep killing everything. We get deep into the forest, but still No Vert. Where the hell is this blonde bimbo. Go ahead Vert fans get angry I don't care. I do see a woman that seems to be in trouble though.

I get a closer look at her and she kinda looks like Vert, but way different.

She is wearing a dark sea-foam dress. Her breasts are really revealing. She must be proud of those things, not that I'm complaining or anything. I notice her wearing a choker as well. Her dress is covering her lower half and is going between her legs. She has a matching hair bow to complete that outfit. She is about to get attack. Time to play the hot-blooded hero. I run towards the horde surrounding her.

"Burning Rush Combo!" I slice at three of the monsters surrounding her and taunt the rest of them.

"HEY! You want me you idiot!" The woman seems surprised by my appearance. The monsters charge at me.

"You so fell for it now." The red aura forms around me as my eyes glow dark red. I block most of monsters.

"Hey no fair let me whack at them buddy!" She does a few rush combos as she runs beside me.

"OH! Let me join in! Go Jolty!" She smacks the monster in front of her was thunder conducts from the new doll. "Burning smash!" The monster just got smashed with that doll. The hell is that thing made of?! We finally defeat the monsters at hand. I walk towards the woman and hold out my hand and help her up.

"I'm glad I can just in time. You alright there?" She takes my hand and I help her up.

"O yes. Thank you young man for saving me back there."

"No problem. O My name is Anthony." I put out my hand for a handshake.

"How proper of you Anthony. I'm Vert. It's a pleasure to meet my new found hero." She gives me a big smile. Vert? This is Vert?!

"V-Vert? You mean THE Vert?! The CPU of Leanbox!?" I'm shaking now is nervousness. She just chuckles.

"It seems like you know me. You must a fan of mine."

"Y-yea let's go with that Vert. Oh I almost forgot to introduce my friends." Plutia pops up from behind me.

"Hey Verty! How you doing!?" She seems really excited.

"O hello Plutia. I'm doing alright thanks to this nice hero. Is he a new friend of yours?" She pulls my arm towards her.

"Yep! He is my hunky buddy." I blush a little.

"Do you have to phrase it like that?" Neptune jumps on my back.

"Hiya! I'm Neptune! It's nice to meet ya Vert."

"O it's a pleasure to meet you Neptune. You sure have your hands full there Anthony." She chuckles.

"I guess so Vert. So what are doing here Plutia?"

"I wanted to spend some time with Verty, plus I wanted you two to meet." The hell is this woman planning now. I did not sign up for a harem. Knowing Vert I'm going to have another fan-service bit. We all walk back to Vert's basilicom.

"Let's play a game Verty!" This girl is so damn hyper today.

"Maybe a little later. I want to get to know this young man right here." I jump in shock.

"Why is that?" Vert walks towards and puts her hand on my cheek.

"You're rather interesting to me. Why not we talk over some tea."

"Hey don't get any funny ideas Vert!." Neptune's jealousy has been showing a lot today.

"Oh? Don't worry Neptune. I wouldn't worry about if you think I'm going to steal him away from you now. Come Anthony let's talk for a little bit." Vert takes me on the balcony and gets some tea prepared. She looks at me as get ourselves seated and sips on her tea.

"So tell me a little about yourself Anthony." The hell is going on here. I don't know even know where to start.

"Ask me question Vert and I will try to answer."

"Alright then. Tell me about that red aura"

"The red aura? I have no clue about that. It just appear when I'm either eager to fight or really pissed off."

"Anger induced I see. Let me try something." She comes closer to me to try to kiss me. The red aura forms around me. I put my hand in her face.

"Just what the hell are you doing?!"

"My bad Anthony. I just wanted to see something." This woman knows something clearly.

"The hell is that suppose to mean?"

"That is a secret Anthony." I notice Neptune and Plutia spying on us. I just to just ignore it.

"Don't try to pull anything funny Vert."

"Oh? You don't want the comfort of a goddess like me." She said in a rather seductive tone.

"NO! I'm not a normal perverted guy like you think."

"Really now?" She pushes up her chest.

"Now your just testing my patience Vert." I sip on my tea. "There must be more to this than trying to seduce me to be one of your fan boys."

"You're rather a weird one. Could it be you already like someone?"

"N-no! It's not that at all."

"You need not hide that from me. I can tell Neptune likes ya."

"I know this Vert." I look down at the floor and sip on my tea.

"Don't you like her as well? Or are looking for someone more mature?" She giggles.

"It's not that. I just don't want to think about that Vert."

"But love is part of life Anthony. You will have to learn that." I just get really pissed off.

"LOVE IS FUCKING GARBAGE! Don't you try to tell me other wise." Vert seems not too surprised by this.

"You sure your just saying that to just block what your feeling?" Damn Vert is more just a pair of watermelons.

"Why the hell are you trying to pick on this damn subject?"

"Your red aura has to be connected to your heart somehow." I look at her weirdly.

"How?"

"Well I have no answer for that, but if you like someone, then give that girl a chance." I just let out a tear.

"There is nothing to give that girl. I'm just a empty shell." Vert gives me a smile.

"You seem happy around Neptune from what I saw today."

"So? She does that to anyone she is around."

"Which means you have to be letting her in a little hmm?"

"This is getting no where." I get and walk away from Vert, but she stop me.

"Don't go on hiding it Anthony." I just shed a tear.

"I just can't open it yet Vert."

"Why not Anthony?"

"I-I'm broken and need to be put back together first." She just chuckles.

"Then let Neptune put you back together. It's that simple."

"I wish it was Vert. I wish it was." I look at Neptune. She just looks at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh it is Anthony. Just let Neptune give you want she wants to give you. What is the past is the past Anthony." Vert walks towards me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Besides, you two would be adorable together." Vert smiles as Plutia pops up and hugs me.

"Everything will be alright Anty. You're a strong man. Just let Neppy into that cute little heart." She pokes my chest.

"Alright. . .I will try my best to." Neptune walks away from us. "I'm scared to show her my scars."

"If anyone can patch you up it would be Neppy! Come on Anty give me a smile!" She puts her fingers on my face to try to make a smile.

"There we goooo. Now I would see Neppy. I think I saw her crying over there." Plutia points towards where Neptune walk to. Vert pats my back.

"I would go Anthony." I look at Vert and then at Plutia.

"Alright I will go." Romance flag here I go once more! I try to find Neptune, but she no where in the basilicom. I walk out and run around Leanbox to try to find her.

"NEPTUNE! NEPTUNE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I keep running around trying to find her. I finally get to a quiet park with a gentle breeze touching my face.

"Neptune. . .where are you? I'm sorry if I made you cry." I walk around the park just seeing if she is here. I notice some purple behind a tree. I can hear soft sobbing as I get closer. I sit on the other side of the tree to try to hear her.

"I'm so stupid to think I could help him. I can't even help myself let alone anyone else." I really hate seeing this side of Neptune. This isn't the side I would ever expect. I guess everyone has this side of them no matter who you are. I hear her crying louder now. This is starting to tear me up.

"I'm such a dumby! I knew I wouldn't be able to help him, but this feeling in my poor little Nep heart just wants to embrace him. He deserve something really nice, but. . . but I can't give that to him." She starts bawling now. God I can't take this anymore. I crawl next to Neptune and hold her close to me. She looks at my face.

"Tony?" Her face is red from the crying she has been doing.

"I'm here now Neppy, so you don't need to be so sad." I give her a big smile.

"Tony!" She puts her face on my chest and starts to cry." I pat her back.

"There there Neppy. It's alright." She looks up at me.

"I'm -sniff- sorry -sniff- that I-" I put my finger right on her lips.

"Please don't say that. I'm sorry for dragging you around like this Neptune."

"What you mean -sniff- Tony?" She wraps herself around me.

"Those feelings that you have for me. I keep pushing them away. That is cruel of me and I'm sorry for that."

"Tony. . ." She rest her head on my chest. I put my head on top of hers.

"I know that I can't give you what you desire right away, but we can try to take this to the next level." She puts her face close to mine. She is still tearing up.

"W-what -sniff- do you -sniff mean?" I look into her purple eyes

"This is what I mean." I go in for a kiss. I need to break the first wall down for her already. I can't keep doing this to her. I don't want to torture her like this anymore. I will finally give this one last chance. I will die trying if I have to. She takes my hand and kisses me back. She looks into my eyes.

"S-so you accept my feelings Tony?" She finally cracks a smile.

"Yes Neptune I do." She hugs me tightly.

" YAY! You made me one happy Neptastic girl!" I chuckle a little. There is the Neptune I know.

"I'm glad that your happy Neppy." She pokes my face and I smile.

"What now?"

"Are you happy Tony?"

"I'm very happy." Neptune giggles.

"Good because I don't wan a grumpy boyfriend."

"Wait what?" She tackles me to the ground.

"You and I are a item now! You get to have a cute girl like me as your girlfriend. Tehehe~"

"I sure do Neppy. I sure do." We laugh together as I look at her.

"I need to say one thing however."

"What is that sweet cheeks." I get grim as I about to state this.

"You will be seeing some horrible scars of mine, so I hope your prepared." She gets off of me and sits next to me.

"I plan and sewing those scars of yours and healing them." She gives me a radiant smile.

"I was really hoping for you to help me with that." I get up and hold my hand out. She takes my hand with glee.

"I was going to do it anyways buddy."

"Of course you would. Let's get going now. . .sweetheart."

"Aww your so sweet. Tehehe~ Let's go!" She drags all the way to basilicom. So here I am again. I knew my dumb ass would do this again. This is my last chance before I go beyond repair. Vert and Plutia are waiting for us.

Awwwww! You two look soooo cute holding hands." Plutia giggles. Vert lets out a smile.

"Looks like you took my words to heart Anthony." I blush as Neptune jumps on my back with her face next to mine.

"Yea I did Vert. Thanks for that."

"It's no problem Anthony. I'm just glad I can help." Plutia clings on to me.

"Let's go home noooow Anty. I'm tired. Verty and I played so many games while you two were having your time." I chuckle as she said that.

"Alright let's go. I will see you later Vert."

"Please do come again you guys." Vert waves us good bye. We finally get back home. Well that was rather a emotional trip to say the least. Plutia goes to her room and Neptune jumps off of me. She takes my hand and looks at me with her eyes shining.

"I'm sooo happy! Happy happy happy happy!"

"Someone is happy."

"Of course I am! I have a sweet hunky man as my boyfriend. What girl wouldn't be happy?" I blush intensely red.

"Do you have to phrase it like that?"

"Yep! Now let's have some alone time~ Tehehehehe." She takes me to her room. You know I'm not doing whatever the writer has planned this time. We sit in front of the T.V she got set up.

"Let's have some fun." She sits on my lap.

"You're my chair for the rest of the day you sweet thing." We start to play some games.

"W-whatever you say Neppy." She pokes my cheek.

"You're sooo cute when your nervous~" Dear lord she going to tease me now.

"Please don't tease me when I'm playing game."

"Aww, but it's so fun, plus now I get to tease ya all I like."

"I guess so huh." We enjoy our alone time and sleep together once more. I will make it up to you Neptune, I swear my life on it. You have gone through the first wall,but you have so much more to go before I truly let you in Neptune. Just please stick it through for me and maybe one day I can let you see all of my horrible scars and . . .if possible maybe let the past go and let our relationship unbreakable.

 **Author's Note: If you got this far then you have accept this crazy love story for what it is, but I think I might surprise you guys. I can relate to this as this is how one of my relationships started off. . .before she passed on. Well! Enough about me! I'm surprise this is going well as this is mostly one shot with editing done of course XD. Hey Favorite and Follow for more! Thank you all for reading at as always Until the next chapter.**


	9. Dark Memory 1: The Abusive Father

**A Dark Memory 1:The Abusive Father**

 _ **It's time to show you readers a scar of Anthony's past. Please excuse the child abuse that is about to follow with this dark memory. This one is from when he was about twelve years old. He have been getting abused and neglected for years since before this date, but the further we get to his past the more sick and depraved it gets. So I hope you're ready. Let's begin this dark memory.**_

* * *

I wake up and get ready for school. I have to pray that I don't get a beating before school so I don't have to try and hide it. I get dressed for school. My mother is already at work, then again she is never home to see the horror I go through. I go upstairs from the basement in which my room resides. I see my father by the kitchen counter. He is a six foot thirty-seven year old man with short dirty blonde hair and rather big due to the cases of beer he drinks all the time. Here we go with the morning beating I was hoping to avoid this.

"The hell are you looking at boy?!" He already smells of alcohol. It's really disgusting.

"N-nothing dad." He smacks me right on the face. It left a red mark.

"Quit being such a damn wimp! Do I have to give you another fucking beating!?" I shake in fear.

"P-please don't dad! The teacher will notice." He grabs a wooden spoon. God I hate that.

"Trust me son, they will never know." He starts to beat me with the wooden spoon. I scream within each hit to my body. He keeps hitting me harder until he break it and throws the broken piece at my face.

"That's what you get for being a fucking wimp. Now leave before I really beat ya." I run out the door and try to hide the bruises. I get to school go to my first class. The teacher don't notice anything. Even if they did they're to scared of my dad and the police can't do much since they never have enough on him to send him away for good. The classes go on well as I get some peace, until some of the bigger kids come up to me.

"O look at this dork. What you looking at!?" This kid is David March. He is known as the meanest and bad ass kid in school. He is so known around here that he even has his own posse.

"I'm not looking at anything David!" I try to get him away, but he pushes me to the ground. His foot is on my chest.

"Damn wimp! You're going to be so much fun to torture! Hey boys help me here!" Three other boys come forth and drag me away from everyone's sight. His usual spot is behind the school where no one goes to. They all pull out sticks from their bags.

"Let's beat his ass in!" O god

"AHH! Please this hurt. . ." All four boys start to beat me in as blood starts to drip from my head.

"It's suppose to fucking hurt you damn moron. YES! More boys!" Why do they have to be so cruel to one person. What makes me the victim here? I guess I'm such a easy target and I will never say a word in fear that I will not able to survive the onslaught. I keep screaming for pain for the next twenty minutes until the lunch bell goes off and it's time for class. They finally stop. I'm covered in blood and bruises. David kicks me right on my side.

"Go to the damn nurse punk!" The boys laugh as they leave me to rot. I notice my so called girlfriend coming towards. Her name is Nicole. She is my only release from this hell. She is the reason I even get up in the morning.

"O god! Anthony! You need the nurse right away!" She picks me up and takes me to the nurse.

"O my what happened here?" I need to lie so I don't get my ass kicked in again.

"I-I fell off the swing set at recess ma'am." She puts on those beds and washes the blood off.

"Poor kid. . .you need to be more careful." I see Nicole from the distance.

"I gotta go Anthony. I will see you around." She walks away. I notice her with another guy. O come on! What else could go wrong! I rest for a few hours until the forth lunch bell hits. It's time for me to eat. I walk out of the nurses office and Get some lunch. I go to my lonely table I usually sit with Nicole, but she is with that guy I saw earlier. I just sigh.

"Why Nicole. . .why you have to do this to me." I would go to her, but I'm too scared for that. I see kids walking about as I sit there thinking what I should do. You know what I need to get to the bottom of this. I go to Nicole.

"Why are you over here?" Nicole jumped as she saw me. She looks at me as she is holding that guy's hand. I know him. His name is Andrew. He is known as the jock of this school. He is really awesome and positive and stuff. I wish I could be like him.

"There is no easy way to say this. . ." Nicole looks at Andrew.

"I don't need to hear it. I-it's fine. I'm sorry that I'm not Andrew." I try to hold back the tears.

"Look man, I'm sorry that this happened dude."

"It's fine. It was going to happen anyways."

"See this is why I left you! You have no back bone. You need to learn to have a back bone and stand for yourself. You're really sweet and everything, but you're just too soft."

"I'm sorry." The lunch bell rungs.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Let's go Andrew."

"Alright sweetie." They walk away from me. I notice a picture on the floor. I pick it up.

"Who is this now?" It's a anime girl with lilac short hair and two D-pads in her hair. She has a bright smile on her face. She is wearing a white hoodie dress and a big 'N' symbol on the zipper. She seems so happy and bright.

"She is really cute. I think I will keep this with me. I need to know just who you are cute anime girl." I put the picture in my pocket and go on with my day. The rest of the day went normal along with another beating just before the buses come. This day just got really shitty. My girlfriend leaves for the jock and I got two beatings, but I found something bright in this dark day. I walk into my bus and pull out the picture again.

'She looks really cute. I seen cute anime girls, but this one is so bright and colorful and adorable. If only you were real. . .' The bus finally gets to my house.

I walk to my house and enter it. I see my mom was here since it's clean, but she isn't here. She must be at her other job. Since my lazy dad will not work, she has to work two jobs just to keep us afloat. I see my dad is playing on his PS3 playing some Disgaea 3. I have a PS2 and have Disgaea 2, which is my favorite game. This is the only thing we have in common. I go downstairs and do my homework. It hurts to just move though. I smell food. I go upstairs to see that he is cooking some steak and cheese noodles. I sneak up and try to steal a piece of steak. Dad catches me in the act.

"The hell are you doing!? I didn't call you for dinner." He grabs me by the hair and throw me against the wall.

"Now get your ass back downstairs punk!" He pushes me downstairs. I put my hand to the wall of the basement so save myself from head trauma. He throws a plate and it breaks as it hits me.

"Make your damn own plate!" I start to cry.

"I'm sorry dad." He runs downstairs and shoves me against the wall.

"OH!? You're crying now? O Boo-hoo cry all you want. It's all your ever good for. Damn it! Can you ever man up!" He punches me repetitively. I keep crying and he hits me harder and harder. This goes on until he decides to get another beer.

"Get the hell out of my sight you damn brat!." He throw me to my room. My body hits the floor and the picture flies towards under my bed.

"No don't go there!" I grab the picture of the cute anime girl.

"I don't want to lose you cute anime girl. You all I have left now." I go and turn on my laptop my mom got me for Christmas I always have to hide within the floor of the basement so my dad don't see it.

"Alright let's turn you buddy and look up this girl." I search on Google in the internet and try my best to search for this girl. I find out that this girl is Neptune from a PS3 game known as Hyper Dimension Neptunia. It's a game about four goddess who are in a console war. I only want to focus on Neptune. So I try to get on the Wiki and see what I can find.

"She has a second form." I see a woman in a black leotard with long braided twin tail style dark lilac hair. She has really big breasts.

"Wow those are huge. No wonder she has such a big fan-base." I take the laptop to my bed since I knew I will be on it all evening. I take a beer from underneath my bed and drink it.

"Stupid dad don't need all those beers. Now let's see what I learn about you Neptune." I found out lots of stuff about her as I watch videos of the game and I even found the anime.

"Ooooo they have a anime?! Yay now I can learn even about this adorable Neptune." I learn that she has a sister name Nepgear. She has really long flowing lilac hair and has one d-pad in her hair. She wears a sailor-like dress that is white that is buttoned up. She wear a sash around her neck with a 'N' on it. She looks older then her, but she is the younger on. That has to be confusing. I learn that they represent game console. Nepgear is the Sega Game Gear. I take my Game Gear out and look at it.

"So she is suppose to be this portable console? That's neat." I learn that Neptune is the canceled Sega Neptune, which was suppose to be a stand alone Sega 32X. They should have done that instead because that thing is garbage. I watch the anime as I learn more about the world known as Gameindustri. It's a magical place with so many fun things to do in it. O how I wish I could go there. It's nighttime now as I hear the door open. It's my angel, mom. She comes downstairs with some steak cut up for me and cheese noodles. I guess dad is passed out.

"Here you go son. How was your day?" I devour the food before me and look up at her.

"It has horrible mommy. Dad was mean to me again and bullies beat me up and Nicole left me for some other guy. It was so horrible mommy!" I cry as the tears fall on my food. My mom gives me a hug. My only time of peace has finally come. I just have to get tortured to get this small amount of time.

"I'm so sorry son. I wish I could make it up to you." She looks at the picture of Neptune.

"Who is that Anthony?" I break a smile.

"This is Neptune mommy! She is this awesome adorable girl that transforms into this super cool goddess and kicks butt! She is just so cool mommy."

"Is she from a video game?"

"Yea mommy, but I don't have a PS3 though." I got really sad.

"How about this. I try my hardest to get you a PS3 and get you that game. What is it called?

"Hyper Dimension Neptunia mommy! You really will get it?!" She chuckles.

"Of course. Anything for see that smile."

"Yay! Your the best mommy!" I give her a big hug. I hear her yawn.

"I will get it for you I promise. I have to get some sleep. Mommy has to work."

"I know." She walks upstairs with my empty plate.

"Sweet dream Anthony." She walks back upstairs. I go back to my computer and drink another beer.

"Ahhhh, now I can watch this anime once more." I fall asleep after getting really dizzy from the two beers I drank. I'm a kid, so it don't take much. I start to dream of Neptune. She comes towards me as we are in the meadow.

" _Hey buddy! Let's play a game together."_

" _A game?" I tilted my head._

" _Yea buddy! Hey Nep Jr.! Come and join us!" Nepgear comes towards us._

" _Oh is Anthony outside? Hey let's play together."_

" _O-ok Nepgear." We decide to play some sword fighting with sticks_

" _Hey you're pretty good buddy." I block her attack._

" _I suppose so Neppy, but you're so much better." I block Nepgear's attack._

" _That's it Anthony. Just like that." She gives a beaming smile._

" _Alright let's keeping playing Neppy Jr.!" She giggles._

" _Your so cute when you smile." We keep playing the dream away. This world is so nice and peace. Why can't I escape to this world. I start to hear a voice._

" _This boy is meant for great things. You will soon realize what you are meant for. I will be watching you from a far young child."_

The voice fades as I finally go on with my dream. Please, something must give. Something good must happen. I can't go on this way. This hell must have a light at the end of the tunnel. Please anyone please heed my voice and save me from my suffering.

 **Author's Note: Well be shocked here. Now each time a 'wall' is broken down another dark memory will follow. This is part of the story that give Anthony the reason why he is the way he is. I hope this makes the story stand out a bit more. You will a warning if you hate these segments because the chapter before will state that a 'wall' has broken down. I do want to keep these short since they are really dark and messed up. Until the next chapter, thank you for reading and remember to follow and favorite for more.**


	10. Loves starts to Bloom on his Birthday

**Chapter 8**

 **Love starts to Bloom on His Birthday**

A few months pass since Neptune and I started dating. She has been extremely sweet lately. She is trying her best to be the best girlfriend she can be. She really doesn't need to try so hard. She needs to just be herself. It's has been really heavenly with her. I started to have these horrible nightmares about my past. She has been noticing and trying to learn about it. Today is my eighteenth birthday, but I haven't aged at all. It must be because I'm a CPU. CPUs don't age at all. I scream as I wake up from my nightmare.

"AHHH!" I wake up sweating. I woke up Neptune with my screaming. She looks at me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked me as she rubs her eyes. I guess I must tell her now.

"I have been having these nightmares lately Neppy."

"Is there anything I can do?" I look into her eyes.

"I guess I can tell you about it."

"I'm all ears sweetie." She wraps herself around me.

"I dreamed about my dark past." She seems to get sadden. " My father was beating up to a bloody plop and call me a wimp and a wuss. I then get beaten up by a gang of men. I'm hopeless to fight back." I start to cry. "I see everyone just leaving me behind leaving me all alone in the dark. I finally get beaten to death by my own father." Neptune sheds a tear and pulls me in.

"I'm sorry that I didn't notice." I crack a small smile and I wipe her tear away.

"It's fine now. I have you beside me. I shouldn't be so sad."

"But you need me to see these scars so I can heal them sweetie." I look into her eyes.

"I know that . . .sweetheart. I will show you them as our bond grows stronger." I give her a kiss. I take her hand and snuggle against her.

"You're really cuddly right now Tony." I look at her.

"Yes I am. You're so snugly Neppy. You know what day is today?"

"Hmm? What is today Tony?" Neptune looks confused.

"Today is my birthday." I let out a smile.

"Oh we just have to celebrate it sweetie, but it's too early right now." It is like three in the morning. We decide to sleep the morning away as the nightmare wore me out. I never thought I would still be dreaming about my past. I wake up but I don't see Neptune at all.

'Where is that crazy girl.' I get out of bed and look around. I can't believe she is gone. I walk around the basilicom until I see a gorgeous goddess in a elegant purple dress. Her curves are shown a lot more than usual. I must not get bleeding nose syndrome.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-Neptune!? What is with the dress and being transformed?" She chuckles as she comes towards me.

"This is one of your precious gifts I want to give you." Her face gets really close to mine. "I hope this is very appealing to you darling." She said in a seducing voice as she kisses me. I can die happy now.

"It is really appealing Neptune" I'm now a lobster and frozen. She giggles.

"I'm glad you think so darling. Let's start your birthday." She takes my hand and drags out of the basilicom. Plutia comes out as we are leaving.

"Looks like Neppy is going to have fun with him today. I hope it goes well." Plutia walks singing a tune as she thinks about us. Neptune decide to treat me to a day out for my birthday. I can't believe I'm out with her in her goddess form. A dream come true to say the least. She takes me to the arcade that she took me a long ago. I wonder how Neptune is in her goddess form. She is much calmer and more mature then her hyper active small form.

"Let us game it up here for a while darling." God her voice is enchanting in this form.

"Y-y-y-yea let's game it up." I try to smile as I'm sooo nervous.

"Oh! You're so adorable when you act all nervous. You shouldn't be sooo nervous with me now." That last sentence was extremely seductive. I will suffer from blood loss today for sure. She goes to the counter and buys a shit ton of coins. The guy at the counter decided to speak up.

"What is a gorgeous woman like you doing here?" The man blushes. I can't blame him at all. I'm a damn lobster and I'm her fucking boyfriend. She chuckles at the guys remark.

"I'm here with my handsome boyfriend over there. Come here darling." She takes my hand and pulls me next to her.

"Wow! You're one lucky guy to score with a chick like this one. You don't ever find sexy gamer girls like her these day. I would keep this one." I laugh a little.

"O I am dude. Trust me on that one." The guy and I laugh it up. Neptune and I go on with our day and play all of the arcade classes this place has to offer. We play some TMNT arcade beat'em up and then some of the Dungeons and Dragon game. These all have different names such as Super Ninja Turtles and Heroes of Legends. This is going really well so far, but I cant get my eyes off of her at all. I smell some vanilla. I sniff Neptune for a second. She looks at me.

"Like the perfume I put on?" She smiles brightly. Damn I'm extremely weak against vanilla. It gets the boat motoring if you know what I mean. This is the smell that turns me on at anytime and almost anywhere.

"Y-you smell really nice sweetheart." She blushes.

"I love when you call me sweetheart~. I'm glad to be your sweetheart." This is so damn sweet that I might go diabetic from all of this.

"I'm glad to have you as my sweetheart Neptune." I let out a beaming smile.

"You're too sweet Anthony. Look there is that crane game. Let's play that." O lord here we go again. She puts a coin in and starts to grab something. This time its a frog in a box. A rather weak enemy that appears in Hyper Dimension Neptunia MK2. She tries her best to get it.

"My gaming skill heighten when I'm in this form, so I should be able to get that frog with no problem darling. Just watch me get it the first time." She has a hold of it. She almost gets in the hole, but it's just inches from falling in as it drops.

"So close there Neppy." She puts in another one in.

"Please don't spend all of your coins like last time hun." She looks at me.

" I will not. Now let me focus on this darling." Her breasts bounce and she hunches down to focus on the frog. This is rather cute to watch in a way seeing her try to get the frog. She fails again and again. This is the curse of the crane game. I put my hand on top of hers.

"Why not we go at this together Neppy." I look at her with a bright smile as her face is close to mine.

"It would be my pleasure Anthony." We try our best get the frog once more.

"Steady. . .steady now. . .we almost got it." The crane arm is right above the hole.

"Let's drop it now!" She nods her head. The crane arms it right through the hold and the bell goes off. I take the frog in a box out.

"We did it Neptune!" We both jump for you.

"It's only because we combine our skills together." I shake the box. The hell? There is something inside. The lid is removable. I take the lid off. There is a dark amethyst ring. How the hell did this gt in here? This look too expensive to be in a crane game. I take the ring out and I look at Neptune.

"I-I-I want you to have it Neptune." I hand her the ring and the soft stuff frog with it.

"It looks so beautiful Anthony." She puts it on her left hand and looks at it as it shines bright. I chuckle a little as I still have my blushing face on.

"It looks really beautiful on you." I said softly to her. She gives a kiss on the cheek. My god I'm loving this birthday. She walks me out of the arcade and takes me back to the basilicom quickly.

"Wait here darling. I need to grab something." She walks in quickly to grab something.

'She sure is treating me extra special today. I never would have imagine this would happen to me.' I start to think about us. I have this really warm and wonderful feeling inside me. Neptune comes back out with a basket of food.

"Lets have our mid-afternoon now darling." I let out another smile.

"Let me just do something before we go." A light shines before as I turn into Crimson Heart.

"Now my heavenly lady let's be on our way." She seems to be really nervous.

"Now why did you transform?" I crack a smile.

"I thought I would treat you to my more mature and manly form Neptune. I always wanted to do this." I take her hand.

"Let's be on our way now. Where are we going exactly?"

"I will show you, but should you be in something more casual?" How the hell do I change clothes in this form.

"I have no clue how though." She laughs at me.

"That's too cute. I better take you to a clothing store first then." She takes me to a near by clothing store. We look around for something for my CPU form to wear. She picks out a rather nice looking dress shirt with flame designs on it and some black slacks and black shoes to match.

"Try this on for me handsome." She hands me the clothes and I go to the changing room. I guess I would just change my equipment. I finally found out how to change my damn clothes and walk out. I look at her with my dark purple eyes.

"So how do I look Neptune?" She puts her hand my chest.

"Make you look more buff darling." She pays for the clothes. The cashier lady stares at me.

"Your look really handsome in that sir." She blushes. I swish my dark red hair to the left. I didn't think I would have hair that almost goes to my shoulders..

"Thank you ma'am. My lovely lady picked them out for me." She looks at the two of us.

"You guys look really beautiful together. Mind if I take a picture? I don't ever get to see two CPUs in my store, especially a CPU couple." She takes out her camera.

"As long as I get a picture then I'm fine with it." I stated to her.

"O of course sir!" Neptune and I pose for the picture. I wrap my arms around her waist with my face next to hers. We smile at the camera.

"Say cheese guys!" The camera goes off. Neptune speaks up.

"Mind you if do one more for me?" The cashier seems really excited.

"O of course." She gets ready for another one.

"Take it as we are kissing for me. I want one of those. Hehehehe."

"Wait what?" She looks up at me and kisses me. She puts her hand on my cheek as I put my hand on her waist. Damn I can feel the passion here right now. Feelings must be amplified when in CPU form. The cashier takes the picture of us kissing. The cashier walks away for a second to print the pictures for us. She comes back and hands us the two pictures.

"Here you go guys. I hope you like them." I look at the pictures. We really do look like a amazing couple.

"These are prefect. Thank you so much miss. Now we have a day ahead of us still yet. Let's go darling." She takes my hand and we leave the store. I put the pictures in my pocket. This feeling I have now is overwhelming. I don't know if going CPU was a good idea. I didn't know that feelings like this would sky rocket. We go to the park that I found Neptune at when we had our emotional moment together. She sets up the blanket and food up. She made rice balls and some cheeseburgers. The woman knows my taste. Good thing I'm simple when it comes to that. She brings out some iced tea as well as hands me one as we seat ourselves next to each other.

"Today sure is a beautiful day my lady." The breeze flows through our hair. She looks so majestic with her hair flowing in the wind.

"What are you staring at now darling?" I shake my head.

"O I just got so lost in your beautiful blue eyes, that's all."

"Now your flattering me Anthony. How is the food?" I try some of the rice balls. Wow these are really good. I take a bite of the cheeseburger and then sip on my tea. I look at Neptune once more.

"This is really good Neptune. You make this?"

"Yes I did Anthony. I'm glad they turned out so well." I didn't think she could cook. Neptune is so not the cooking type at all to be honest here, but this is really surprising.

"You're one heck of a cook."

"Not really, these are rather simple to make. I'm sure you can cook better."

"Well I learned a little from watching my parents cook."

"You should cook sometime Anthony. I would love to try it sometime."

"Alright I will cook for us next time alright." We both chuckle a little.

"I can't wait for it darling." She scoots closer to me. This smell of hers is getting me riled up. I somehow have less control in this form.

"Do I turn you on?" She looks to my eyes.

"Uh. . ." I just blush in response. She puts her hand on top of mine.

"Let's set your heart on fire." She kisses me once more. God I can't resist this. I pull her closer to my face as we start to make out for a while. This burning feeling in my body is amazing. We finally let our lips go as we stare into each others eyes.

"You're rather a great kisser darling." She said seductively.

"You're amazing yourself my lady." She giggles like a school girl.

"My my your rather sly Anthony."

"Can you blame me for being with such a beautiful woman like you."

"Oh Anthony you're being all flirty. You're really sexy if I don't say so myself." She smiles with a blush on her face.

"Well someone else is turned on right now."

"O be quiet and kiss me." She throws herself at me as we make out again. Time passes as we had our rather steamy lunch. We get everything put away and get ready to leave. I take her hand.

"Let me treat you to something this time my lady." She looks at me with a confusing look.

"But it is your birthday though."

"I want to treat you to something nice. Come on." I take her along the river outside of Planeptune as the sun sets. I notice the fireworks about to go off as I heard them going off.

"This is so pretty." The sun sets as we see the fireworks go off.

"Aww look Anthony the fireworks look so pretty." She clings to my arms as we watch the fireworks go off. This is by far the best birthday I could ever imagine. Neptune has given me the best gift I ever could ask for. The gift of happiness. I know that I don't want to open up, but being in this form it seems like it's just opening on its own. The fireworks seems to be at the finale. Neptune looks at me.

"Anthony. . ." She takes my hand.

"Yes Neptune what is it."

"Thank you for showing me these fireworks. They look amazing." I shake my head.

"No I should thank you for taking me out today on my birthday." She kisses my cheek.

"It's no problem at all darling." The fireworks boom in a heart shape in the sky as they finally die out.

"That looks so beautiful." She takes my hand and puts a tight grip on it.

"Let's head home now my lady." She nods her head and we walk back to the basilicom. We watch the night sky as we get back.

"The stars look pretty tonight Anthony." I look at the stars.

"They sure do Neptune." We stand in front of the basilicom as we see a shooting star.

"Let's wish upon this shooting star tonight darling."

"As you wish my lady." We stare at the flying shooting star as it flies across the sky. I wish for this bond to grow bigger and stronger. We walk back in and see that no one is awake. We walk into her room. I put the pictures of us on the dresser. She grabs her nightgown and starts to get dressed I front of me.

"Whoa! What are you doing? I can leave to let you get dressed. She looks at me.

"You don't want to see my body my handsome man." She is being really seducing right now.

"T-that's not it at all. It's just that I didn't expect this at all." She laughs softly.

"Enjoy the view my sexy man~" She starts to change in front of as she goes into her nightgown. My fucking god she is even more curvy than I ever would have imagine. She comes towards me slowly.

"How does this look. Tehehe~" Her voice is so seducing. My eyes are looking at her curvaceous body.

"You're so sexy my lady." She takes off my shirt and takes me to her bed. She presses her body against mine as we lay in bed together.

"You're so warm Anthony." Her face is close to mine. I take her hand and are hands interlock.

"So are you Neptune." She puts my hand on her chest. My wish has just come true. I can die in peace now. Her chest is so soft to lay on.

"You may use my chest as your pillow tonight."

"Your chest is really soft sweetheart." She just giggles.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself." She kisses my forehead as I fall asleep.

'Sweet dreams darling and happy birthday to you." Neptune falls asleep and she wraps her arms around me. Neptune. . .thank you for bringing me this wonderful birthday.

 **Author's Note: I hope this chapter makes up for the dark chapter earlier. I really like this story so far. I'm burned out now DX. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Remember to follow and Favorite. My god over 600 people viewed this story today. That is almost double of what I ever get! Thank you all for reading this story. I have another poll question I wish for you guys to answer. So please go to my profile and give me your input. Thank you all again! Until the next chapter.**


	11. Lowee's Surprise

**Chapter 9**

 **Lowee's Surprise**

In a snowy winter wonderland known as Lowee some evil brews in the background as Seth and Mr. Badd discuss on how to over throw the CPU of Lowee, Blanc.

"How much longer our we going to sit here in boredom?" Seth asked impatiently.

"Must you rush everything? As her chairman I must make sure we do this right or she might get us both." Mr. Badd is a middle aged man that bald and wears a suit. He always has the vibe of evil business man.

"This is taking to damn long. We have Lastation and Leanbox and Planeptune to conquer as well man."

"I know that you dumb idiot, but we must be this professionally."

"Fuck that! I would crush them no problem."

"Did you forget the encounter with that Planeptune CPU?" Seth gets even more angry.

"Shut the hell up asshole!" Blanc walks in on Seth and Mr. Badd. Her outfit seems to aspired by Japanese maidens. Her dress is red with a fold-skirt with leaf patterns on the bottom. She is wearing a black tank-top piece with a accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center of it. The top of her dress has a golden flower piece that connects to her waist. She wears a white jacket over it with a big tassel hanging on both ends of the sleeves. Her cap is white with red and pink petal patterns on it with a black circle in the center.

"What the hell are you two arguing about. Seth get back to work and as for you, you need to help with my work please.

"Right on it Lady Blanc!" Seth and Mr. Badd goes back to their work on deceiving the CPU.

Now we get back to where I am at with my girlfriend Neptune and my crazy friend Plutia. I had one hell of a birthday last week. We all decide to visit Lowee today. I wonder how beautiful it is out there.

"Hey Plutia!? Why are we going to Lowee?"

"I just want to play in the snow Anty. That's why." Mini Histoire comes towards.

"HEY! I have some news for you guys."

"What is the news?"

"I got connection to Neptune's Dimension." Mini Histoire gets connected with the other Histoire. I look at the hologram. That is the Histoire I know from the games. She is floating on a tome and has dull blue eyes and wears a loose purple dress. She has soft blonde hair the curls at the ends. So now there are two Histoires I must know about.

"Holy Cow! Hi Histy!" She stated in the Histoire from the other dimension.

"Neptune! I'm glad you're alright. You been doing alright?" Another girl runs beside her. I know this girl. That is Nepgear, Neptune's little sister.

"O goodness I'm so happy to see Neptune is alright!" She screams for joy.

"Awe Hey Nep Jr. I'm fine thanks to this hunky man!" She drags me next to her.

"Hunky man? O I see him now! Hey I'm Nepgear and thank you for watching over my sister for me." Nepgear stated to me with a smile.

"O no problem at all. I'm Anthony. Now what is going on?"

"Well for the past three days here we have been trying to track down Neptune. It so happens that I got connected with the Histoire of that dimension and found Neptune." Histoire stated to me.

"So Neptune is from your dimension?"

"That is correct Anthony." She sounds like the voice I used to hear in my dreams. Weird connection here I suppose.

"We will need some more time to get her home, so please watch her for us. . .t. . .ill. . .t. . . then." We soon lose connection after that.

"Histoire? Can you connect again?" I asked Mini Histoire.

"I can try, but it takes a lot of energy to do so." Histoire goes silent on us and she tries to get connected again. We all just sigh and go the Lowee. Knowing her it will take her three days just to make a connection at all. We finally get to Lowee and notice some weird things going on, but Plutia decides to ignore it and enjoy herself in the snow.

"I love the snow! Come join me Anty!" I look at her with a serious face.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird how quiet it is around here?" I asked Plutia

"So we're not here to investigate Anty. We are here just to have fun~" Jeez how can she be so laid back. Neptune jumps in with Plutia.

"Come on Tony Join us." Neptune gives me a smile.

"I feel uneasy here Neptune. I need to look around a bit."

"Aww come on! Let's have some fun!" Neptune seems mad.

"Let's look around first girls."

"Jeez you're such a stubborn man sometimes, you know that Tony?" Plutia gets up from the snow and brushes herself off.

"Let's go and see Blanny! I'm sure she knows something." Plutia thought of a good idea for once. That's shocking.

"Blanny?" I asked her.

"She the CPU here in Lowee. She should be answer some questions for us. We walk around trying to find the basilicom. Plutia spots the basilicom and tell us to walk towards the building, but it's blocked by a ax-wielding guard.

"Can you let us through Mister big ax man?" Plutia asked him. His eye look at me and then back at Plutia.

"State your business here?" He asked us.

"I wanna see Blanny! That's what I'm here for. These friends are with me." She states with a bright smile.

"She is busy right now. Please come back later." He stated in a dark tone.

"Awww come on big guy! We wanna see Blanc!" Neptune starts to fight with the guard.

"I SAID SHE IS BUSY DAMN IT!" The door opens from behind him.

"Please stop yelling Seth. Oh? What are you guys doing here?"

"OH! Hello Blanny! We are here to see you!" Plutia stated energetically.

"O I see. You guys may come in."

"But Lady Blanc?!" Blanc smacks him right in the face.

"Don't make me put you in your place Seth." Blanc seems pissed off. Well at least I know this much of Blanc.

"Yes Ma'am." We all go inside her basilicom. I know Blanc is the first CPU to become one. I guess that hasn't changed either.

"So what do you guys what and who are these two?" Blanc asked Plutia.

"OH! This is my new friends Neppy and Anty!" She smiles while stating this.

"Hi ya Blanc, I'm Neptune."

"Hello Lady Blanc, I'm Anthony. It's a pleasure to meet you." I bow before her.

"I see this man know manners. You need not to bow Anthony." I stand up and look at Blanc. She seems different than the Blanc I know. Another dimension, so I should expect this by now.

"I try my best to show respect Lady Blanc."

"It clearly shows Anthony. Now what do you guys really want?" She asked us.

"I will honest here, It seems really quiet around here Lady Blanc."

"So you want to know why it's quieter than usual right?"

"Yes that is correct Lady Blanc." She looks at me with silence until a small girl barges in. She has blonde hair with bright teal eyes. She wears a pink bow with a skull on it. She wears a light pink dress with white ruffles on her neck, chest and her sleeves. The hell is with this small woman.

" I have questions for the CPU right there! So how do feel that your losing shares and people are starting to loose faith in you." She has a camera crew behind her.

"I. . .I don't know." Blanc seems like she is stuck.

"You have no answer!? How can a small woman like her ever run a nation." O fuck here we go.

"Don't you dare say that again."

"Say what? That a girl like you shouldn't run a nation."

"Hey look missy! I don't know what your trying to do, but we CPUs can so run our nations properly."

"You have a nation?" She examines Neptune from head to toe.

"Your too young to be running a nation."

"Well your too young to be asking question little girl."

"OH!? I'm a little girl? Look at yourself little girl." Ok this little cunt is pissing me off. Sorry for the offensive words. I go in between Neptune and this little girl.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"O I see a man had to interfere. I'm Abnes! I'm a advocate for children around the world."

"O you people sicken me. I would just fucking leave right now."

"You can boss me around you little man." My eyes glow red.

"OH! Really now?" Abnes shakes a little.

"Y-yea These girls shouldn't be CPUs."

"What gives you the damn right to say that!"

"I. . .I. . ."

"That's what I thought! You have no words to say now do you?!" The red aura surrounds me.

"I'm sorry I'm soooooo sorry! Please don't hit me!"

"LEAVE YOU DAMN CUNT! YOU FUCKING DSIGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT SAYING THAT CPUS CAN'T RUN A NATION!" Abnes runs out the door crying her eyes out with the camera crew fleeing with her. My red aura subsides.

"Damn bitch! You better run back to your damn hole!" Blanc looks at me.

"Hey, thanks for driving her away. You too Neptune, thanks." Blanc lets out a smile.

"O no problem at all Blanc. She needed some nepping anyways."

"Any time Lady Blanc. People like her piss me the hell off." She looks at me for a second.

"That red aura. . .are you a CPU by any chance?" I look at her in shock.

"The hell did you know?!"

"Vert told me some things about a male CPU with berserker's rage. I guess she was talking about you."

"O I see. I guess I'm more known than I thought."

"Word spreads fast once a new CPU is born, but for it to be a male is even bigger news." Blanc seems interested about my CPU form.

"I can see that Lady Blanc."

"You must be a CPU for Planeptune right?"

"Yea I guess so, but I honestly just want to protect Gameindustri as a whole."

"That's rather noble of you Anthony. I'm rather tired. Please stop by tomorrow and we will discuss more about what you all wish to know." Blanc walks away from us.

"Alright Lady Blanc. Have a good night's rest then."

"Blanc is fine Anthony. You're a CPU just like me and Plutia." We all go to the hotel to spend the night there. It's easier than going all the way back to Planeptune and then back to Lowee. Plutia goes to sleep as soon as we eat dinner, which was take out food. Neptune and I finally have some alone time, but it's night time. We get to bed and snuggle against each other as we try to sleep

"You think there is some bad things happening here?" Neptune can be smart sometimes.

"I believe so Neppy." I pull her closer to me. She blushes crimson red.

"Must you pull me so close to you hun?" Damn she is soo adorable.

"My bad Neppy. I just you as close to me as possible."

"Just don't squeeze me alright." She giggles as she wraps her arms around me.

"Good night sweetie." She gives me a kiss and she lays her head on my chest.

"Good night. . .Sweetheart." I finally fall asleep as we prepare ourselves for what is to come tomorrow. I hope it's nothing to terrible that we can't handle.

 **Author's Note: So I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this story so far. Well I must be going to work now XD. Thanks you all for answering my poll question in advance. IF, Compa, Falcom, and Hatsumi Sega are tied right now, but I'm giving this question till about July to decide which girl is going to have their own love story. Until next time guys :)**


	12. Fear of Her Death, Second Wall Crumbles

**Chapter 10**

 **Fear of Her Death as the Second Wall Crumbles**

Neptune and I wake up early the next morning to go and see Blanc. Plutia doesn't seem to be up yet. I walk into her room and wake her up.

"Hey Plutia It's time to get up now." Plutia sits up and yawns as she finally gets up.

"Mooooorning Anty~ Is it morning already?" Neptune barges in her usual style.

"Yep! Now let's see Blanc already! Tony wishes to known what is going on around here."

"That's correct Neptune. It's just too weird for this place in have no one around." Something is happening here clearly. We all go to Blanc's basilicom. Blanc seems to be waiting for us. Vert also seems to be here.

"Oh hello guys. It's been a while since we last seen each others." Vert stated as her breasts bounces. Do they have to bounce all the time like that?

"Hey Verty! Why you here?" Plutia asked in confusion.

"O I thought I could help Blanc with a few things."

"Such as explaining to me about that man over there."

"Me? Um Vert what do you know about me?" Vert chuckles.

"Quite a bit my dear Anthony. I'm sure you're here for another reason though."

"That's correct. Lady Blanc can you explain what could be going on if you don't mind me asking."

"Blanc is fine and why do you even care about my nation?"

"Do I really need a reason to want to help?"

"You want to help me?" Blanc asked me. Neptune butts in.

"Yea Blanc. Tony here tends to get concerns about a lot of things."

"You need not to meddle into my affairs. It's my nation and my concern." I walk towards Blanc.

"I can't stand in the background when a fellow CPU is in trouble. I care not if we are suppose to be enemies or not." Blanc seems to be really shocked as her eye widen.

"Why the hell are you trying to be all noble for?"

"I ain't noble at all. I'm just a idiot that is concerned that's all." I smile

"You know about someone saying that CPUs are not needed?"

"Yea I met the damn bitch. She need to be put in her place." My eyes glow red. Neptune jumps on my back.

"Whoa Whoa! Calm down there buddy!" Neptune. . .I sometime question your intentions.

"Sorry. . .shit like that pisses me off." Blanc exams me while my eyes sustain its red color.

"This is rather interesting. I can sense great power from you right now. This is impressive to say the least."

"I just have a damn anger problem."

"I could use your help in some monster slaying. There is a swarm of monsters in the snow fields that is preventing trade from coming in. I don't have time to deal with such as I have enough here to deal with. If you desire to help me then you can defeat those monsters for me." I let out a grin.

"Monster slaying? Now we're fucking talking! I will kill every last one of them." My eye glow brighter with excitement.

"As violent as I expected. So Vert care to explain what you known."

"I don't know that much, but I need to ask something personal. Do I have the right to ask?" I look at Vert. Neptune seems really worried for some reason.

"Be my damn guest." I close my eyes as they go back to my brown color.

"How was your past?" I jumped as she asked me that.

"Why the heck are asking about that?"

"Most people hold anger from their past, so I thought I could ask that first." I look down and then look right at Vert.

"Horrible. . .it was hell. I rather not be reminded of it."

"I see. I'm sorry for asking. It does have reason to your madness." Vert stated. She is more intellectual then she gives off clearly

"You're fine. Neptune and Plutia, let's go and beat up some damn monsters now." I walk out of the basilicom.

"Oh Tony! Wait for me!" Neptune runs after me. Vert stops Plutia for a second.

"Do us a favor and observe him for us?"

"No problem Verty! He is sooo fun to watch fight anyways." Plutia skips out of the basilicom.

"I hope we can prevent disaster from happening." Blanc stated in her usual monotone voice.

"I'm sure things will work out Blanc. I will keep taps on him and let you know about him then." Vert walks out of the basilicom.

"Thanks Vert. Now I must get back to work and try to find a way around this problem and get my shares back." Outside of the basilicom Seth and Mr. Badd discuss their plans.

"I see those guys wait to slay the horde of monster you placed Seth."

"They're falling into my damn trap. Perfect now I can kill all three of those assholes." Seth takes out his ax and walks towards the fields.

"Make sure Blanc thinks I'm off on a mission or something. We seriously don't need her to catch on."

"Understood Seth. You have nothing to worry about. Go and take out the menace."

"Yea yea. I have a bone to pick with that ditzy bitch anyways." Seth runs out of town to chase after Anthony, Neptune and Plutia.

"Don't fail again Seth. . .We can't lose this war now." Mr. Badd walks in the basilicom and start his part of the plan. Neptune, Plutia and I start our onslaught of monsters in the snowy fields.

"Damn there are so many monsters here. I'm going have so much fun. Let's go!" I hear a voice in my head 'Sacred Drive Divinity Activating' I transform in Crimson Heart and fly through the horde.

"Hey no fair! TRANSFORM!" Neptune goes in her CPU form and flies to me.

"Here I go! Traaansform!" Plutia goes in her sadistic CPU form.

"My my are we having fun. Fighting Viper!" She flies right to a horde of kupokitties and slays them down.

"Raging Flame Combo!" I slice monster after monster as my swords glow red.

"Beserker's Rage activate! RRRRAAA!" My eyes glow purple and a wave blows enemies away from me. I can feel my body giving in already. I need to control myself more. A giant dragon comes towards us. I look right at it.

"Wanna play asshole? Fine by me! Let's do this shit!" I throw my beam sword into the air and I fly towards it.

" Calamity of Flame!" I charge through the dragon causing it to get crushed to the ground. I furiously slice and dice at it.

"BURN ALIVE MOTHERFUCKER!" I can myself losing power as seconds pass by. Neptune charges in.

"Victory Slash!" She slashes twice to make a 'V' shape which cause a explosion. The dragon falls with her attack. I uncontrollably go back to my human. My head is bleed down my face as I fall. Damn I guess I went over my limit.

"Anthony!" Neptune goes towards me. I look at her. Plutia comes towards us and looks at me on the ground.

"You clearly went overboard there my precious toy."

"J-just a little. I guess I'm not used to my CPU powers yet." Plutia hands me a potion.

"I will help you this once. Drink that. It should help you heal faster." I nod as I drink the potion. I get back up and wipe my face of the blood on my face. Neptune puts her hand on my forehead and wipes some of the blood off of me.

"Please don't scare me like that Anthony."

"Sorry about that Neptune. I need to know my limit that's all."

"You must try to control that anger of yours it what you need to do boy."

"I really don't need you to be a smart ass Plutia."

"I could always torture if you don't wanna listen to me." She lets out a evil grin. " I wouldn't mind having some more fun." I shake my head.

"I'm good. I don't need that right now."

"You sure? A masochist like you would enjoy my treatment." She chuckles.

"Please stop Plutia."

"My my is that jealous I'm hearing?"

"N-no. I just don't like when you lose my man like that."

"Aww you're no fun Neppy. Maybe I could just give you the treatment instead?"

"Why not I give all three of you my special damn treatment." Seth comes towards us. I look at him.

"The hell are you doing here?!" I have a horrible feeling about this.

"Oh I'm here to kill all of you. Yea I'm fucking blunt so what you're dying anyways." He pulls his ax as a dark aura surrounds him.

"Looks like you need more of my treatment~ Fine by me." Her swords turns in a whip and she tries to grab Seth. He grabs the whip and throw her across the field knocking her out cold.

"Not falling for that shit again. So you must be Neptune."

"Yes, I'm Neptune and what do you want from us.

"Just your dead corpse that's all." He charges at Neptune, but I block him with my sword.

"Boy I would step aside unless you wish to die first." Neptune puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Please let me take care of him. You need to rest for a bit hun." She swings her sword at Seth to push him away from me.

"Oh how cute! This will be fun tearing lovebirds apart!" Darkness swallows him as a demon comes forth before us. A demon encased in black with black feathery wings surround by blue lighting. He has claws and a giant ax stands beside him.

"Come Demise let's tear this girl apart." The ax spins as it flies onto his hand.

"DIE! AX OF VOID!" He swings his ax causing a small wormhole to appear as Neptune gets sucked in. I'm can barely move from over doing. He smash the black orb before as I heard Neptune's scream of pain as she comes out of the darkness. She gets up.

"I'm not giving in yet. 32-bit Mega Blade!" A giant sword from the sky comes forth and strikes Demon Seth damn.

"Ugh! Damn cunt. Let's see how long you last with this. Ravaging Dark Stream!" He rapidly swings his ax as Neptune tries her best to block all of his attacks.

"Stronger than I thought. Let's amp this stream up then." His wings grew as he someway goes even faster. Neptune is keeping up pretty well despite his overflowing power.

"Here is my finisher! Dawn of Darkness activate!" A second set of wings come out as he strikes Neptune down. His foot is on her chest.

"Any last words cunt?"

"This. . .you demon." She stabs Seth right through his chest.

"ARG! You damn bitch!" His fist goes through her. She passes out shortly afterwards. I look in horror. Blanc and Vert come to the scene as I just saw Neptune what appears to be dead.

"The hell?!" Blanc must feel betrayed as Seth was acting as her bodyguard.

"Neptune. . .no she can't be. . . Neptune." I walk towards the demon that got her.

"What? Are you going to cry now? Hahahaha is that all you're really good for?"

"Blanc we're about to see hell break loose. Prepare yourself."

"Vert? Is Neptune. . .dead?"

"Let's hope not, but I have a feeling he believes so."

"You. .you killed her?"

"So what if I fucking did. It's my job to take out any CPU in my way." I fall down on my knees and start to cry a river a tears.

"I guess you're only good for crying after all. Damn punk wasting my time." Seth walks away slowly.

"Neptune. . .you can't leave me. You were my last hope." I take her hand. I don't feel a pulse. No way. I look right at Seth.

"You motherfucker. . ." The red aura glows a darker shade and grows bigger. He turns around.

"Hmmm? The hell?"

"You will pay for this asshole. . ."

"O really now? Oh I'm shivering in my pants." He notices my aura growing bigger and bigger. "The hell is going on?"

"For killing a CPU and my precious friend. YOU WILL ROT IN HELL!" I feel my body transforming into something different.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" My body feels like in on fire with pure rage. A dark light surrounds me as I'm transforming. My eyes are now dark red. I have a giant black great sword. My hair is the darkest shade of red it could be. My armor is now black with dark red flames surrounding it. I finally open my eyes.

"The hell is this power?!"

"Vert is this the hell you were talking about. I'm feeling a overwhelming amount of power.

"A Dark form. . .I never thought I would see the day. A form composted of complete rage. This will not last long."

"Seth was it? If I'm here then it means you are about to die for you crimes." I look at Neptune as she is still passed out. Please don't be dead I beg of you. I fly towards Seth. He seems to be trembling.

"Holy shit this power level is insane." Blanc and Vert rush to grab Neptune's body. They check on her.

"Vert do you have a revive? She could be save very easily right now."

"Lucky for us I do, but we need to take her away from here to treat her wounds asap." She uses a revive on Neptune. Her eyes open up.

"What. . .happened?"

"We will explain later Let's get you out of her" The three CPU go back to Blanc basilicom to get Blanc some help. Seth and I are about to have it out.

"Die now" I swing my sword forcing him to fly.

"You need to fear darkness. DIE!" He charges at me with his ax, but I block it and a purple aura surrounds me.

"You will not be spared" I push him and stab him through the chest.

"Only rage flows through me now. . .Cosmic End go" Swords surround us as I go to grab them one by one and stab him keeping him in place. Seth screams in agony as each sword goes through him.

"Wrath of God come forth. . . Calamity Blade come to me." A towering sword comes from the sky. I fly and grab the handle and somehow carry it despite it being a damn tower.

"ULTRA DIMENSIONAL BEAM STREAM!" I fly at sonic speed and slice and dice at Seth. I fly into the sky.

"The end is here. . .die." I throw the towering blade right at Seth and cause a massive explosion.

"AHHHHHH! HOW THE HELL IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE. I WILL BE BACK DAMN IT!" He vanishes into the darkness as a dark dragon comes forth. I fly towards it.

"A playmate. . .No time for you." I pull my great sword. The dragon charge at him, but causing no damage.

"Die." I stab the dragon through the chest. " Ending Note of Fire." " A giant Fire ball come raining down on us. I charge at the fire and fly and sonic speed through it

"Flaming Sonic BOOM!" The dragon explode into tiny pieces. Nothing is left around me. My form dies down as I go back in my human form covered in blood. I crawl my way back to the basilicom in Lowee. I get to the door of the basilicom.

"I. . .need. . .her . . .assistance . . .on. . .this. . .tragedy." I lose consciousness as I finally touch the door. I must find a way to control my anger before it kills me. What was the massive power I just held. Neptune. . .Please be alive. . .I don't want my pretty anime girl to go away now. . .

 **Author's Note: So yea prepare for another dark chapter next time. I really couldn't try to kill off Neptune. I just don't have the heart to do that DX I'm sorry. Anyways thank you all for reading So as of Now we have IF, Tekken and 5pb now in the lead. I'm starting to brainstorm for IF since she has been in the lead the longest so far, but who knows who will win have have two months yet. Until the next chapter guys.**


	13. Dark Memory 2: The Scars Never Fade

**Dark Memory 2: The Scars Never Fades**

 _ **If you're here that mean you want to know another scar of Anthony's Past. This takes place on his thirteenth birthday. I hope you're ready for this next dark memory. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Today is my thirteenth birthday. I'm finally a teenager. I was told those years are hell. Well it can't be worse then the hell I go through everyday. Of course my mom has to be working both of her job today. So I can say I will not be getting much of a birthday today. I just hope for no beatings today, but I doubt that with my damn father. He tends to be extra violent on my birthday for some weird reason.

I wake up and see two console on the floor of my room. I walk towards them and open the first box. It was a Sega Genesis. I always played this whenever I would go and see my uncle mike. I see a note inside it. It read 'Hey knuckle head, I know things are really rough and I wish I could help more, but I'm tied up with your grandparents are their stuff. I hope my Genesis brings you joy on your birthday Happy Birthday'. I smile as I know I at least he somewhat cares. I go and open the other box. It's the PS3 my mom said she would get me.

The PS3 also had the first two Hyper Dimension Neptunia games. I guess they had a sequel that came out recently. It has a picture of Nepgear with three other smaller CPUs. They must be CPU candidates just like Nepgear. I hook the PS3 and set everything up for the system. I finally put the game in and get started. I have been waiting for this for so long. I look at the picture of Neptune I kept for the last 7 months.

'You have been helping through hell. I know you're not real, but you always have that super positive attitude. Thank you Idea Factory for making her.' I start the game and enjoy myself for the next few hours. It's about mid-morning when my father finally gets up. I turn off my PS3 and hide it from him. He comes into my room with a beer in his hand. He throws the bottle at me and grabs me by the hair.

"Damn bastard think you can just sit around because it's you fucking birthday! I'm going to give one hell of beating for your birthday!" He drags me up the stairs.

"Stop Dad! Stop it already! Do I have to get a fucking beating!?" He throws me to the wall as my face hits it hard.

"You dare talk back to me?!" He kicks me right in the gut hard enough to have me puke.

"You fucking kidding me? Fucking prick." He walks to the cabinets and grabs some cleaning supplies and throw them at me.

"Clean your fucking mess punk."

"Yes sir. . ." I clean up the puke and hand the stuff to him. He smacks me right the face.

"You know where the shit goes asshole." I nod and put the stuff away. I look right at my dad.

"Why do I need a beating today?"

"It's your fucking birthday and you deserve it. Today you get thirteen beating so I hope you fucking ready."

"Y-yea I'm ready dad." I just need to accept that today is hell day for me. This is usually the worst day of the year for me as I get beaten to a bloody plop. At least I don't have to go to school the next day. He grabs his brass knuckle he really only uses for when he is extra pissed at my mom.

"I need you to be fucking strong so try this you damn punk!" I punch me right the gut forcing me to fall over. He get and top of me and start punching me, but making sure he don't break anything.

"One, two, three four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve ,thirteen!" He goes full force on the last punch causing me to scream in pain.

"That's you first beating." He chuckles as he grabs some vodka and chugs it.

"Alright boy here is round two." He kicks me to the couch and then throw me on the couch. He grabs his spiked belt he uses to beat me daily. I hate that fucking thing. It stings like hell.

"I'll make a man out of you when I'm fucking done." He stumbles around as he starts to whip me with the belt. I scream for pain with each strike. This goes on for five minutes until he gets tired and just flat out punches me.

"Damn you're already bleeding. This will be fun." He goes for whiff as if he is trying to smell the blood coming from my chest. He grabs me by the neck and puts me in a corner.

"Round three asshole!" He grab a wooden spoon and beats with it until it breaks and the slices me with the broken end.

"Ahhhh!" He punches my back

"No screaming asshole! Now we have round four to get to. If you take me down I will let you go back downstairs." He rises his fist.

"I have been waiting for this." I raise my fist

"You're fucking not winning kid." He punches me right in the face. I grew intensely mad.

"Fuck you!" I punch him right in the gut and start to go crazy as I throw flurries and punches at him.

"Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you!" He falls down and get on top of him and keep punching him until I knock him out with a elbow to the neck. I get up and see him pass out on the floor.

"You fucking deserve you damn asshole. Now where is that weed he fucking hides. I need to get stoned as hell to deal with this pain." I look around the house to look for his massive stash of weed. I go to my parents room. I go under the bed and find a huge bag of weed. I think it's about a pound of it. He usually has a pound of two in the house at almost all times. I grab a bag and take half the weed with me.

I make myself a pipe and take the weed downstairs with me. I take a smell of it.

"This is some powerful stuff here. This will last for months damn." I take a few hits and feel no pain. I feel amazing right now. I lay down and watch the hyper dimension anime again. I hope they get a dub soon. Neptune is my favorite of the anime and the game so far. I love how she can be so happy no matter what is thrown at her. I'm sure that there is sadness hidden within that happiness. I got myself attach to this fictional girl. When everything goes to hell I can go to her and smile and laugh and forget about my hellish life.

'If you were real, I would treat you like a queen. A funny queen though." I laugh my ass off just enjoying myself. I hear foot step from upstairs. I hide the bag of weed and pipe underneath the floorboard as my father comes in.

"Damn boy, you gave me one hell of a beating." He grabs me by the neck and puts me against the wall.

"You think your off the fucking hook?!" He starts to punch right the face as my face starts to swell up and bleed.

"Damn, you're weak as usual." He throws me out of the room and drags me by the leg and take me upstairs. I'm glad I don't feel much and my dad is too drunk to notice the weed smell. He swings me over his shoulder and throw me onto the ground.

"You still have seven rounds yet kid. Now let's begin." He grabs two bamboo sticks.

"Try to keep up boy." I raise my bamboo stick.

"I was hoping to vent my anger more on you dad."

"Please do try." He swings his stick furiously at me forcing me down.

"Ten years too soon before you ever take me down." He furiously releases a flurry of slashes. I scream for pain with each strike. I finally grab the stick and rip it from his hand.

"My turn asshole." I do and upward slash and start to attack him with all of my might. He goes for a punch right in the gut and throws me across the living room. I try to get up, but his foot is on my chest.

"Ready for round six punk?" I let out a grin.

"Bring it asshole. A war you want is a war you will get!"

"Getting violent with me?! You will pay for that!" He stomp on my chest causing me to scream in pain. He walks towards the knife set and starts to grab the knifes. The hell is he think now? O fuck no no no!

"Dodge these punk if you can." He starts to throw knife after knife. I jump around to dodge the knifes until the big kitchen knife hits my leg.

"AH! Damn it!" I pull the knife out and try to hold the blood in. Lucky for me it didn't hit anything vital. It seems that he is done for now.

"Still need to some more torture." He lets out a evil grin as the afternoon sun shines on him. He grabs the metal baseball bat and starts swing like a madman.

"Whoa! The hell dad!" I run from him as he chases me with the bat. I bring him downstairs as it's concrete. My room is in the far end so I need to avoid that. The bat hits the floor with each swing he tries to go at me. The bat goes right for my face as I grab it with my right hand. I look right at him.

"Take a nap old man." I punch him square in the face. He stumble around as he tries to come at me.

"Damn punk! Think you can best me?" He goes for the gut again and throw me on the floor.

"Time for the eighth round. Ahahaha. You're keeping up rather well for a weakling." I look right at him as I get up.

"If showing you I'm not weak get your ass off of me, then so be it!"

"With pleasure." He stabs me right on the back on the shoulder. I feel sudden rage as I charge at him throwing punches and kicks while I still can. The adrenaline running through is a all time high. I go for a punch, but he grabs it.

"Nice try punk." He twist my wrist to the point he sprains it. Damn bastard now I can't use my left hand. He kick me chin first as I pass out due to the shock of the pain. He looks right at me on the cold concrete floor.

"Serves you right for trying to go against me." He goes back upstairs and goes on with his vodka drinking. I hear a voice in my head.

" _Poor soul, I hope that I can help through this. To think parents of this world put their children through this. You have a great purpose coming to you that you must fulfill. I need to fight on and stand up to him. You can do it Anthony, Don't give up. You might not know who we are, but we are cheering for you."_

The voice fades away as I wake up. I have getting those voice ever since I found that picture of Neptune. The hell does this all mean? I hear my dad arguing with someone upstairs. I walk upstairs and see my mom and my dad going at it.

"Why the hell do you have to so call train him to be a man?! This is outright abuse asshole." He punches her, but she throws a punch back at him. You go mom!

"I will not stand for this!" My dad stated as he throws her on the floor and puts his foot on her.

"You really shouldn't go against me. You need to work so we can have a damn roof over our head."

"Why don't you work asshole?!"

"I'm fucking insane! That's why you damn bitch." He does has a extreme case of anger problems I can say that much. She pushes him and get up and punches him square in the face.

"Alright asshole I have to go the my other job now!" She walks out of the door and goes back to work. I walk to the bathroom and do my business. I get done, but my dad decides to open the door. He looks extremely pissed.

"The hell are you doing up?!"

"I needed to use the restroom." He pushes me against the sink.

"I need you asleep right now!" He smash my forehead against the sink repetitively until my head starts to bleed out. My vision is getting really blurry. I fall face first onto the bathroom floor.

"Good now sleep there kid." He walks away from me. I find myself floating in a space and I see a small woman sitting on a small tome. I float towards the figure.

"Who. . .are. . .you?" I asked her.

"Me? I'm Histoire. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Wait? You're that oracle from that anime I watched?! Right?"

"In your world yes I am."

"I must be going crazy or something here."

"No, you're knocked out right now in your world."

"Yea, my lovely father knows how to knock people out."

"I wish I had words of comfort for you." I shake my head.

"I need none of that Histoire. It will only be taken away from me." Histoire comes towards me and puts her hand on my head.

"I'm sorry you think that way. I understand why you would though." I look into Histoire's dull blue eyes.

"When all you ever have seen is hell there is no comfort or love for someone like me."

"You will be released from the hell you're forced through within time."

"Yea if I even survive it."

"I will make sure you're alive." Histoire lets out a smile. I look at her weirdly.

"How the hell are you going to do that?"

"You will find out. I must go as my time is short here." A blinding light surrounds us as I wake up from my dream. I feel my head and it's a big gash on it. I try to get up and see my face. A scar on my right side of my forehead. I wash myself off of the blood on the floor and my face.

"This is going to be permanent ain't it?" I sigh and walk out of the bathroom. It's night time now as my dad is fucking passed out. I guess I have been spared for the night. I'm in so much pain all over my body. I walk downstairs and lay down. I look at the ceiling.

'Happy fucking birthday to me. I have been spared for now." I grab my laptop and just watch YouTube for the rest of night and got stoned off my ass to deal with the shear pain I'm in right now. I finally pass out once more. I dream of me being around Neptune and her sister again. Such a childish dream that will only let my escape from my hell. This will be my only escape from hence forth now. Neptune. . .I know you're not real, but please help me through this brutal hell.

 **Author's Note: So this was just dark as hell. That's not my real aim here, but I wish to give him reason why he is the way he is plus give you readers a idea of his brutal past. 5pb is in the lead right now in the poll race. I will give weekly updates for this until the first week of July. I know I should preach here but please report child abuse as it's a very serious matter not to be taken lightly at all. Thank you all for reading. Until the next chapter :)**


	14. Acceptance of Blossoming Love

**Chapter 11**

 **Acceptance of Blossoming Love**

Blanc opens the door and see my bloody-mangled body at her doorstep Vert comes beside her and see my horrid condition.

"The hell? How the hell did he even make it in his condition. He sure is stubborn." Blanc takes my body and takes it to the resting area where Neptune is also resting.

"That was insane. I never knew that anyone could posse that much power." Blanc looks at me.

"Yes, it almost cost him his life." Vert looks at me as my shaking around in the bed.

"Oh goodness he must be having a nightmare." Blanc and Vert watch me as I keep saying Neptune's name. Vert puts her hand on my chest.

"His heart rate is raising too fast. Blanc we need treatment for him now." Vert becomes extremely concern. Blanc calls for the nurses to aid them. They rush in and try their best to calm me down.

"We will need to restrain him" The nurse with blonde hair stated.

"Got it!" The small nurse stated. They try their best for the next few hours, but to no avail as the restrains are the only thing keeping me in place. Neptune wakes up shortly after the whole thing with the nurses as they left. They told Blanc to keep a eye on my heart rate

"Ugh what happened guys?" Neptune looks and see she all bandaged up.

"You had a rough fight with Seth. Anthony somehow manage to take him down."

"Good thing I weaken him for Tony. Where is he?" She looks to her left and see me restrain and sweating as I'm fighting off a nightmare.

"Tony! Ugh. . .I can barely move."

"Please don't move to much. You should be lucky that you're even alive." Plutia walks in and to see Neptune and I.

"You guys are alright! Oh? What is happening to Anty?" Plutia went from happy to really concerned as she goes next to me. She put her hand on my forehead.

"He's burning up. Got any medicine Blanny?" Plutia stated sadly.

"We were told to just monitor his heart rate. We can't do anything for him right now. Now we need to let these two rest." Blanc and Vert left the room. Plutia looks at Neptune.

"How you feeling Neppy?"

"Horrible. . .I can't do anything for Tony."

"Sure you can! You're his girlfriend after all."

"But that mean nothing Plutie. He is too scared to let anyone in still."

"Oooo I don't know about that Neppy. I saw him fight and transform into this super powerful angry guy after Seth took you down." Neptune looked puzzled.

"Super angry guy? You mean he went CPU?"

"Kinda, but this was sooooo much stronger. He took down Seth in such a small amount of time and he had this overwhelming power. He felt only rage he stated. . ." She got really sad.

"His past. . .he was using his rage from his past just to take him down."

"What about his sad past?"

"Plutie, Keep this to yourself alright?"

"No problem Neppy!"

"He was severely abused as a child, that is way he is scared and hold so much anger in his heart." Neptune got really serious.

"I see. . ." Plutia lets out a few tears and goes to hug me.

"Things will be better Anty I promise. We will help through this." She lets go and walks out of the room.

"I gotta go back home now Neppy. I will be back tomorrow OK?"

"Alrighty Plutie." Neptune nods as Plutia leaves. Neptune gets out of her bed.

"Ugh this hurts. Tony. . .you must be having a horrible nightmare." she slide into my bed and takes the restrains. I start flailing around until she puts her arms around me.

"It's alright sweetie. I'm here now. I'm here to comfort you now." She kisses my forehead and then cuddles next to me. My body finally stops moving.

"There you go hunny." She pets my head. " It's OK. It's OK hunny. I really hope I can slide into your heart. I know I'm not the serious type at all, but it hurts me to see you in pain like this." Neptune starts to shed some tears.

"I'm sorry that I can't help you more Tony" She puts her face in my back. "I'm so sorry!" Neptune lets out a torrent of tears soaking my back. I get woken up by her crying. I yawn and wince in pain.

"The hell?"

"Tony? You awake?" I turn around and my eyes widen as I'm shocked as hell to see Neptune.

"N-Neptune? Is that you?"

"Yes sweetheart. It's you're adorable girlfriend Neptune. Sorry for crying so much." I pull her close to me.

"No it's alright Neppy. I'm just so glad to see you alive." She grunts in pain. I let her go and look at her.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you." Neptune shakes her head.

"It's fine. I'm glad you're feeling a little better."

"What do you mean?"

"You were shaking and sweating like a pig in bed. Were you having a nightmare?" She looks at me with tears still coming down her face. I wipe her face of her tears as I look into her purple eyes.

"Y-yea, a horrible nightmare of you getting tortured by Seth." Neptune lets out a small smile.

"That would never happen Tony. You're here and as long you're here nothing will happen to me."

"I will make sure of that Neptune." Neptune giggles.

"I know that. Now I'm bored. Let's press this button to call the nurses and see if we can get a T.V and game console in here." Neptune seems to be back to her bouncy self. I chuckle a little.

"That would be awesome Neppy."

"Oh it would neptastic!" She press the button rapidly and the nurses rush in.

"What you need. . .the heck is going on?" The two nurse are confused and shocked.

"Can we have a game and T.V please." Neptune's eyes shined as she stated this.

"We will see if Lady Blanc has a spare." Blanc walks in.

"I heard the dumb request, but why the hell are you guys sharing a bed?" She gives me the cold stare

"Don't look at me Blanc. I just woke up."

"Couples usually sleep together, so it's fine that we're in bed together." I look and her and sigh.

"Wait. . .you two are dating? For real? How the hell can you even deal with her Anthony?"

"Hey! I resent that!" I pat her head.

"She might be crazy and lazy and super energetic. Wow that contradicted itself, anyways she is a amazing companion to have Blanc. So this crazy lady want to play some games."

"Hey stop calling me crazy!" She punches my shoulder.

"I'm just staying a fact."

"Just because you're one of the main characters doesn't mean you can be such a meanie."

"You're the other main character and you pick on me."

"So?" Neptune gives out a radiant smile. I just sigh. Blanc chuckles a little.

"You two sure a fun to watch. Alright I'll bring in old T.V and one of the old consoles. Blanc to grab the stuff.

"Sweet! Nothing beat the classics."

"That's for sure Neppy."

"You like classic games too?" Her eyes are beaming right now.

"I grew up on those kind of games."

"No wonder we get along so well Tehehe~."

"I'm sure it's more than that Neptune."

"Yea yea. O Look Look!" Blanc brings a big box T.V in while the nurses have the console and a library of games. Blanc is so much tougher than her petite body shows.

"Here. You guys can set it up. . .wait I better let them set it up. I need you guys to recover from that fight. Please set the games up for them."

"No problem Lady Blanc." They seem really loyal to Blanc. She must still have tons of followers. The nurses set up the game consoles and leaves the room after hand us the controllers. Neptune gets out of bed and put a fighting game in. She walks back into my bed and I see the start up screen for the fighting game. It's kinda like street fighter.

"Come on buddy Let's play!" She is really bouncy today.

"Alright alright calm down there Neppy. We can play Neppy." We enjoy ourselves for a while as we try to just relax after the harsh fight we had with Seth. We played for a few hours as Neptune cuddles against me. She looks up at me with her adorable eyes.

"You feeling relaxed sweetie?"

"Yea I'm relaxed Neppy."

"That's good. You need to be relaxed so you can heal properly." I poke her cheek.

"So do you Neppy."

"Yea yea I know that Tony."

"Don't get snotty with me missy."

"O I can be snotty all I want." I sigh again.

"I guess so. I can't change you at all can I?" She laughs out loud.

"Nope. You have to deal with me Tony."

"That's honestly paradise for me."

"O really now?"

"Yea. Remember what I say about accepting you for your flaws regardless of what it is?" Neptune pauses the game and pulls me towards her.

"Yea I remembered. How could I ever forget that. It's the first time anyone has ever said that to me." Neptune seems more bouncy and happy then usual. At least she is in a good mood. Neptune I'm so glad that you're alive. I have to protect her from crisis like Seth. I can't let that happen ever again. I feel closer to Neptune now. The fear of losing her forced me to have her closer to me. I need to let her in deeper into my heart. I need to allow her to help me with my trauma. I look at Neptune.

"You alright Neppy?"

"Y-yea. Why you ask?"

"I just asked that's all. Can a guy be concerned about his girlfriend? Hmm?" I let out s smile despite being in so much pain

"Yea you can, but it's just weird to ask that at random. Then again you're always random."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?!" Neptune just chuckles.

"You're very weird and random. That's what I mean silly."

"Must you tease Neppy?" She pokes my side and I let out a chuckle.

"Yes I do. It's so much fun hehehe~"

"Of course you would say that Neppy." We shared a moment of laughter as we played some more video games. The nurses come back in for one last check and give us our pain medication. These damn pills are powerful enough to make you high as a kite. I don't why they're so strong, but I'm not complaining because I'm in severe pain and I'm sure Neptune is to.

"Do you two need anything else?" I look at one of the nurses.

"I will be honest I'm starving." My stomach growled so long that Neptune jumped a little.

"Holy crap noodle! You must be able to eat a house with that growl." Neptune stomach growls almost as loud. I laugh loudly.

"I guess you can too Neppy Ahahahahaha!" I keep laugh for some weird reason. The nurses chuckle with me.

"Alright alright. We will get some food for you guys. We will be right back. The nurses leave for a few minutes as Neptune and I keep talking. The nurses come back with some food. I guess they knew she liked pudding or it was one hell of a lucky guess. They got me chicken tenders. Really? Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I like meats. Well I do love me some chicken, so no complaining here.

"Oooooo Pudding YAY!" Neptune is drooling from the mouth as she stares at the many pudding packs of vanilla and chocolate puddings they got for her.

"Your welcome Neptune and your welcome Anthony."

"Thank you ladies this should be enough." They leave us be and he start eating. Neptune pokes my side.

"Yea? What you need?"

"May I have one pretty please?" Damn she is using her puppy eyes. I hand her a tender.

"Here Neppy." She lets out a bright smile.

"Thank you hunny! Here have a pudding cup." She hands my a chocolate pudding cup.

"Thanks, but I don't have a spoon though." She chuckles.

"I can feed you if you like."

"I could just ask the nurse for a dang spoon." She got sad for some weird reason

"You don't want your adorable girlfriend to feed you?" She gets really sad.

"Fine fine. You can feed me if you desire." She goes from sad to happy quickly.

"Here comes the airplane! Swoosh!" She gives me some pudding.

"You really don't have to say that Neppy."

"But it's so fun!" She keeps on feeding. A hour or so later the pain pills kick in and Neptune gets really loopy.

"Hey sweetie you're so hot Tehehe~" O lord here we go.

"I don't think so Neppy." She takes my hand and gets closer to my face.

"Kiss me."

"What?" She pulls my face towards hers and kisses me. She holds me close to her and cuddles with me.

"You're so nice and warm. Sooo how you feel about me?" I look at her as she asked me that random question.

"Why the heck you asking?"

"I wanna know that's why. As your adorable girlfriend I should know how my boyfriend feels about me." I stare at her in silence for a few moments.

"I need you with me Neptune. I can't really tell you how I feel because I'm confused myself." She looks at me with endearing eyes.

"You need me?" I crack a smile with a tear coming down my face.

"Yea. When I thought I lost you I felt my heart being crushed into pieces. All of this going on in my head is confusing as hell." She looks into my brown eyes.

"We can be confused together Tony."

"Together?" She nods her head.

"Y-yea. My heart is doing all kinds of tricks right now. I know one thing. We need each other. We're main characters after all. It's more than that though. I feel so lonely with ya sweetie. I know shocking eh?" Neptune chuckles with a deep red blush on her face. I pull her as close to my chest as I can.

"Neptune, I promise not to have you feel lonely no more. I will put my life on the line for it." Being alone is one of the worst pains I think you can ever experience. Just imagining being alone in such a big world despite having people around you. It's a horrible feeling that you have no choice but to hide. Neptune snuggles against my chest.

"Thank you Tony." She whisper as she falls asleep. I hold her close to me in my embrace.

"I don't know what it ahead for us now, but we will stand together and face it head on Neptune." I whisper as I fall asleep as well holding her close to me. What am I truly feeling? I have no clue what is going on in my head. Hopefully answers are ahead for me.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I sprained my right hand DX. So typing and editing is a pain in the ass and hurts like hell, but I will try my best :D Until the next chapter guys Enjoy :)**


	15. Another Neptune Falling? Or is it?

**Chapter 12**

 **Another Neptune falling!? Or is it?**

As I'm holding Neptune close to me in bed I have been thinking about us. It's nice that I'm allowing her in more and more, but I feel like something is blocking my heart from letting anyone go deeper. I feel like Neptune's next challenge is going to be a difficult. Please bare with me Neptune. Neptune and I wake up early this morning Neptune yawns loudly as I would expect of her.

" ***YAAAAAWWWWWWWNNN** *" Neptune yawned very loud in my ear. I shake my head from the sound.

"Jeez Neptune, Do you have to be so damn loud?" I chuckled slightly despite being pissed off.

"My bad sweetie. Good morning!" She hugs me tight. Damn her for being cute. I look into her purple eyes.

"Morning Sweetheart. You feeling any better?" I asked her due to the fight we had recently with Seth.]

"Let's find out!" She jumps out of bed. She fumbling a bit. I get and put her next to me.

"You shouldn't be moving all that much Neptune." I grunted in pain. I guess I can't move much either.

"I guess we're not nepping monster today." I nodded my head.

"We need to take it somewhat easy for a while. I know we have stuff to do such as bringing you back to you dimension." Neptune got sad for some reason. I looked at her as I took a seat on the bed.

"What's up Neppy?" She looks right at me.

"What about you?" She asked me seriously. My expression grew dim for a second.

"I go where ever faith wants me to go Neppy." Neptune gives me a bright smile.

"Well why not come back with me?!" She seems really excited. I best say yes to keep her happy. Thanks Neptune.

"You really want me to go with ya?" I cracked a smile.

"Of course you silly goose!" Neptune let out the cutest laugh I ever heard. I never heard of such cuteness until now.

"Thanks Neppy."

"Any time hunny bunch. I hope it's a place you can call home." Her smile of her felt really calm. It's really thing to say about Neptune.

"I'm sure I will." Blanc walks in the room. She looks at us with a soft smile.

"Did I disturb a moment?" Blanc asked us. I blushes like a lobster and looked right at Blanc.

"N-n-n-n-n-no! You're good!." Neptune looks at me with a smirk on her face.

"You're horrible at hiding anything Tony." I heard a small chuckle coming form her.

"Hey It's not my fault I can't lie! I'm terrible at it I know."

"That's just means I can trust you more." Savage Neptune. Just ouch.

"I suppose. . .HEY! What is that suppose to mean."

"O Nothing. Just most men who act all sweet and stuff in movies and book tend to be big meanies." Umm Neptune that's enough. I agree somewhat, but you can't judge me based on that stuff! Blanc starts to laugh a bit.

"You two sure go at it a lot." I look at Blanc.

"Not my damn she starts it."

"My bad for being my cute self." She winks at me. I swear to god Neptune. I sometimes wonder Why. . .I'm falling for you. Blanc stops us.

"Please don't argue. Save that for when your romance flag hits." Umm Did Blanc just break the forth walls.

"I guess so." I just sigh. "So whatcha need Blanc?"

"I just came to see how you two were doing."

"We're fine Blanc."

"Really?" She throws a punch at me. I grab her fist and look at her right in the eye. Damn that hurt like hell.

"Told you Blanc that I'm fine." I grunted slightly in pain. Blanc laughs under her breath.

"You're too hot blooded Anthony." She swipes her hand away from me in disgust.

"It's my curse I suppose." I smile on that remark.

"It's not terrible. It's useful in combat. Rest up so you can fight again." She walks out of the room. Neptune and I look at each other. I walk to my bed. Well it's our bed and we lay down. I'm extremely tired from that fight. We rested up for the next week as we heard news of the civil rights group trying to state that CPUs are not needed at all. All we need to do is to prove how much impact we have in this world. Neptune and I woke early morning after eight days of resting.

"Good morning Neppy." She looks at me.

"Morning sweetie." She gives me her usual smile she gives me every morning.

"You feeling alright?" She stretched her arms and yawns.

"I'm filled with energy!"

"I'm glad Neppy." She pokes my cheek.

"How about you Tony?"

"I feel great." I smile. It helped that I had a cuddle buddy.

"Then let's say hi to Blanc and eat!." She gets up and drags me out of the room. Blanc looks at the two of us.

"Good Morning. You guys seem to be active today."

"I guess so. I feel great."

"That's good. I need some help with a horde of monsters." I get Blanc is busy, but I work for Planeptune. I nodded my head to stated that I would help. I could find some things out about that civil rights group. They have been really annoying lately. Neptune and I go monster hunting today. We're somewhat rusty, but we fought really well.

"Flaming rush combo!" I slice three times as my sword burns brightly. Neptune comes form behind and takes down a enemy.

"Cross Combination!" She slices the enemy several times and then upper cuts it. She jumps and slashes downwards to finish it off.

"That how you Nep a enemy!" Way to be energetic Neptune. I'm happy she is back to her old self now. We manage to kill all the enemies and get back to the basilicom. We notice Blanc and Noire in their CPU forms going at it. Neptune and I stood back. Fuck that. I'm not getting involved in that.

"Is that all you have to say now?" Noire stated in haughty tone. She is prideful of herself. I wonder why Blanc is here.

"N-no! I didn't come here to bitch at you you damn newbie!" Blanc and Noire kept at it for a while. Plutia pops up from behind us. Neptune and I jumped a bit. This got Blanc's attention. Her HDD form didn't change from one dimension to the next her color is now red instead of pale blue.

"The hell are these three doing here?

"Don't ask me. I just finish killing those monsters." Neptune nodded her head. A soldier goes towards Noire.

"Lady Black Heart! One of our factory is under attacked. Noire got worried as expected.

"I must be going. Don't pull any more schemes." Noire flies towards the factory.

"We best follow her girls." We all follow Noire the to the abandon factory. Monster have swarmed inside this factory. I pull my sword out and go charging in. Neptune soon follows with her katana and Plutia helps us with range attacks. We manage to defeat all of the enemies in our line of sight. We go deeper to locate Noire. We found her, but we were in for a big fight in our hand. I say and giant tank like robot. He sound like a dumbass. His color scheme is orange, blue-green, and yellow.

"Finally! It's my chance to shine!" Noire looks worried as this robot is about to take her down.

"I can't believe this. How can you have this much power." I run towards the tank and slice his right side.

"AGH! Who did that?!" He looks at me.

"OOOOOO! You must the guy who took down Seth. You must be very powerful! You wish to fight me!?" He seems excited. Neptune and Plutia come next to me.

"TONY! You shouldn't just charge in. It would have been cooler if we all attacked at once." I look at Neptune.

"I'm not concerned with that Neppy. We need to take this asshole now." This robot seems offended

"You sure have harsh words for a hero!" I give him the death stare.

"You're fucking rude to accuse me of having such harsh words. Just who are you?"

"I'm called CopyPaste! If I can't copy it then it's useless! I'm the strongest of the Seven Sages!" Wait. . . He's stronger than Seth?! I must make sure I fight this one swiftly. My sword burns brightly as I heard the Seven Sage's name.

"Let's make this match worthwhile then." I transform in Crimson Heart. I look right at him with my dark purple eyes. Neptune and Plutia looks at me for a second.

"No fair! You can't take first dips like that! TRANSFORM!" Neptune transform in Purple Heart.

"Alright! Heeeere I gooooo!" Plutia transform in Iris Heart. A chill just went down my spine

All of these CPUs here is going to be so much fun! Let's go!" He charges right at me. I block him with my sword. A red aura forms around now.

"You will regret fighting us." I throw away from him and slice through him.

"OH! Show me more of your power!" All of us charge right in. Noire jumps into the fight and tries to take down CopyPaste. He is putting up a great fight. He hits like a tank. Neptune gets thrown into a wall. He charges at Neptune. I fly right in between them. Copy and I clash.

"What is this?! I was having fun with her. I will play with all of you don't worry!" My eyes start to glow red.

"Game time is over now." I swing my sword upward causing him to fly away from him. I use a Healing Pod on Neptune and lend her a hand.

"You alright?" Neptune nods her head. My red aura grew bigger.

"Good. Berserker's Rage!" AGHHHHH!" Neptune looks at him as blood starts to drip from my head.

"Anthony. . ." She sees me charge in and start to attack Copy.

"WOAH! This power you have is amazing!" He goes for a brutal attack ton my face. I block it with my sword.

"Need more power than that Copy."

"That's all!" He grabs me and crush me into the ground. He looks at me.

"How is that!" I can feel something coming down my head. My aura starts pulsing. Neptune slices Copy away from me. I get up and take my stance. I charge with my sword in hand.

"Anthony! Stop! We're here to help you know." Plutia comes next her as they watch the onslaught in front of them.

"Let him fight it out my little Neppy." Neptune seems pissed.

"You insane! He could-" She stops.

"Remember why he is fighting Neppy?" Neptune went silent.

"It is what happens when something you adore is at risk." They both look at me as I finally manage to take him down.

"Game over. Crimson Flurry Sword Stream!" I fly all around him slice and dices with all of my power as flames erupt from each attack I land on him. Now for my finisher. I will not fail again!

"Bursting Burning Avalanche!" One downward slash to finally put this annoying bug to rest.

"AGH! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" I think he is shutting down. Finally he is down. I go back in my human. I look at him. He is not moving. I should destroy him, but I can't even stand. I fall back first onto the floor.

"Anthony!" Neptune flies towards me.

"What I tell you about over doing it?" Plutia stated looking at me. Her CPU form is not needed right now.

"I'm sorry. . .my emotions got to me again." Plutia grabs my hand and gets me up.

"I will say this once. You can't adore what is close to you if you fade away, but don't worry I will not allow that. You're my precious toy. I need you alive." Her face is very close to mine. I look into her magenta eyes.

"Of course Iris Heart."

"Good boy. Now let's go home. I'm tired." She goes back to her human form and grabs my arm.

"Let's gooooooo!" Neptune comes from behind me and pull me into her chest.

"I'm so glad you're alright Anthony." I can feel Neptune's warm embrace. She uses a Nep Bull EX. I feel my body going back to it's prime.

"Thank you Neptune." Neptune smiles.

"Any time darling." She goes back to her human form.

"Let's go home now Tony!" She takes my other arms and the girls drag me back to the basilicom. Mini Histoire comes towards us.

"You guys are back! Good I just connection with the other me." Neptune got excited.

"Really?! Sweet!" I see Histoire as they connected.

"Neptune, I have great news. We can finally bring you back home, but it must be done now."

"Now?! Histy you can't just spring this on poor little me." I saw Nepgear as well.

"Neptune! I missed you so much!" O lord I see tears.

"Neptune we need you back now. I'm sorry, but I'm setting up the portal now." I see a giant portal.

"I didn't think it would come so soon." I stated in a serious tone.

"Neppy? Do you have to go?" Neptune looks sad. She looks at me and then looks at Plutia.

"I'm sorry Plutia." Neptune pulls me and Plutia in. She holds us tightly as if this is the last time. I can hear Histoire arguing with Nepgear.

"Nepgear don't go through that!" What the hell? We lost connection.

"What happened Mini Histoire?" I asked her.

"I have no clue we just lost connection."

"Weird. . ." I got lost in thought in as I went outside because I heard some screaming.

"The hell?" Neptune and Plutia come outside with me.

"Tony you worry too much." Neptune stated.

"Please move move move!" I look up.

"The fuck? O SHIT!" A body lands on me. Why did this happened to me?

"Ugh. . ." Neptune got really shocked.

"Nep Jr.!?"

"Neptune! O Neptune I missed you so much!" Nepgear starts to cry.

"O calm down there Nep Jr. It's alright. You're big sister is here." I'm still down here.

"So this is Neppy Jr.?"

"O Hello! I'm Nepgear." Umm. . . I'm still here.

"I'm Plutia. It's soooo nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Plutia." HEY! I'm still here. Why is she still sitting on me. I just realized that her butt is in my face. Good one on her.

"I don't mind a nice view, but can you please get off." Nepgear jumped a bit. Her butt hits my face. Dude seriously!

"O goodness! I'm so sorry!" She gets off me finally. I get up and shake my head.

"It's fine Nepgear." She looks at me.

"O! You're the hunky guy my sister told me about." I blushed slightly.

"OH! Yea. I'm Anthony. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I'm Nepgear. It's a pleasure to met you. Thank you for watching over my sister for me." Nepgear smiles brightly.

"Any time. Now let's go back inside. I'm beyond tired." The girls nodded their heads and walked back inside. I look at Nepgear.

"We will discuss more on what just happened tomorrow. I'm going to lay down. I go to my room. Neptune and Nepgear looked at each other.

"How did you get here?"

"I went through the portal. I'm sooo sorry Neptune. I just really wanted to see you." Neptune gives her a hug.

"It's alright. We can talk more about it tomorrow Nep Jr." Nepgear speaks up.

"So who is Anthony?" Neptune smiles.

"He is a very special person Nep Jr." Nepgear lets out a shining smile.

"You two a item?!" Neptune giggles.

"Yes we are."

"Awww Congrats Neptune. I'm so happy. He isn't mean?" Nepgear got defensive.

"Nah! He is a huge teddy bear." I crack my door open.

"I can hear you Neppy."

"O I know you can." Of course Neptune.

"Now now come here." Neptune drags me to her room. Nepgear is really shocked.

"N-Neptune!? What are you doing?" Nepgear asked me.

"Getting my cuddle buddy and going to bed. You wanna join me?" O lord I have to deal with two of them?! Bliss or Curse? I will just leave it at that.

"You sure Neptune? I mean you're having a guy in bed with you." Nepgear turned red.

"O he is just a big teddy bear. Come on!." Now there is Nepgear, Neptune and I. I'm in the middle why?

"How you liking this?" Neptune smirks " Come on Nep Jr. Cuddle up with him."

"Umm Neptune she don't have to. AH!" Nepgear cuddles herself next to me and is sleeping already.

"Now we can all relax." Neptune cuddles up next to me. I just shrugs this off for now and sleep. So what is in store for me? Time will have to answer my question.

 **Author's Note: Hello guys. I'm back and with a new story! Check it out. IF has won the poll race and now is getting her story. Thank you all for reading. Until the next chapter guys :)**


End file.
